


O Captain, Not Our Captain

by CMBowles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angels as alien race, Bottom Castiel, Engineer Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Security Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMBowles/pseuds/CMBowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Engineer Dean Winchester and Chief of Security Castiel Novak have quietly begun a relationship aboard a Federation ship regulated to peacekeeping missions. Running between planets for mainly diplomatic missions and supply runs, the men enjoy the peaceful nature of their job allowing them to explore their growing relationship secret to everyone but their Captain, Robert Singer, and the ship's cook, Benny, Dean's best friend. But a visit from Captain John Winchester under the guise of seeing his sons may throw everything into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the Star Trek Universe but there are no characters from the movies or shows in it. I took an unknown ship and put the characters from Supernatural on it because it was something I thought would be fun. I tried tagging anyone of real importance, but since I kinda used every character I could think of for my crew, I am sure I left some out. 
> 
> This work is un-beta'd, but I did go over it way more than might have been necessary. Still if there are any glaring errors, let me know! Comments are very welcome!
> 
> I do not own anything having to do with Star Trek or Supernatural besides what they sell in stores.

“I don’t understand why they keep the peace with you. I mean you slept with damn near every female on the ship, they know it, and they don’t say anything. They don’t claw each other’s eyes out. They don’t throw drinks in your face in the mess. Hell they don’t file sexual harassment complaints against you.” Castiel said as he did up the last of the buttons on his crisp uniform shirt.

“Hey, complaints like those would be unwarranted since they are never innocent in the seduction part.” Dean pointed out with a finger as he tucked the edges of his shirt into his pants, straightening them out with jerky motions. “And anyway,” tightening of the belt, “I’m a great lay.” He ran his hands over his uniform, smoothing out wrinkles. “They think if they keep the peace there is a chance I’ll make my way back to them at some point. I’m a hot commodity and they all want a piece.” He smirked and held out his arms as if displaying the goods. Suddenly Castiel was in his space, hands gripping his shoulders as he pushed the other man back against the wall of the small room.  


“None of them are getting a piece anymore.” Castiel’s voice was low, rough, firm.  


“Of course not, babe.” Dean smirked and leaned forward as much as he was able to kiss the man pinning him. With a barely there moan Castiel leaned into the kiss, his hands moving over Dean’s shoulders, up his neck, and into his hair. Dean lifted his hands to work his fingers between Castiel’s, tugging the hands from his hair. “Shit.” Dean breathed as he pulled back. “I would really like to keep this up.” Dean laughed breathlessly. “Maybe go for another round. But babe, I got to report to duty.” One more quick kiss and then Castiel took a step back to give Dean room to straighten himself out once more.  


Both men made themselves presentable, making sure no one would suspect what they had been doing in their brief break, quickly moving about the cabin. Finally Dean reached a hand out to the keypad, hesitating to touch it as he looked back at Castiel.  


“Go. I’ll see you again soon enough.” Castiel’s lips twitched with the hint of a smile.  


“But we won’t be able to touch. You should kiss me once more to hold me over.” Dean smirked and lifted his chin. He waited as the other man took a step to close the distance between them and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “It’s not enough.” Dean breathed.  


“It’ll have to do.” Castiel sighed. “Go or you’ll be late. And you know Sam will ask questions.”  


“You’d think being the older brother would warrant me some privacy from the little snoop.” Dean murmured, kissed Castiel once more on the cheek, and touched his finger tips to the keypad. The door hissed open and Dean stepped out into the hall beyond with a brief salute. Castiel lifted his hand in return just as the door closed once more, leaving him alone in his quarters.  


“Cutting it a little close, aren’t you?” Sam said quietly, leaning into his brother as the older man took his spot at the briefing table.  


“Close, but on time.” Dean said as he adjusted his uniform once more out of habit.  


“Occupying yourself with yet another crew member, Dean? Really?” His words were more hissed this time, disapproving.  


“None of your business, Sammy.” Dean turned a frown on his younger brother before turning his attention to the door leading to the Captain’s private office just as it slid open to admit the man into the briefing room, followed closely by his First Officer Lieutenant Commander Rufus Turner and Chief of Security Castiel Novak. The men and women gathered around the table stood at attention before a nod from the Captain sent them back into their seats.  


The meeting was the standard morning briefing, each Lieutenant present there to give the Captain a rundown of the day’s schedules, any issues in their departments, needs for the people under their command. It was a meeting Dean Winchester firmly believed could be summed up in a handful of written reports sent to the Captain, he was even willing to sit through a one on one meeting with the leader of the ship, anything other then the hour long, nap-inducing rundown of the ship’s departments and passengers. But he had to admit it gave him a legitimate excuse to stare across the table at a certain blue eyed Security Officer for the better part of an hour.  


Finally the Captain gave a brief nod, thanked those gathered, and sent them off to get back to the work they had already been in middle of when the meeting had started. Dean was getting ready to stand with a stretch, already thinking up a line to throw at Benny to avoid any further conversation with his brother, when he made one final glance at Castiel to find the man looking at him intently. Dean hesitated a second, hands on the edge of the table to give himself leverage now gripping tight at the slight shake of the other man’s head.  


“Lieutenants Winchester.” Captain Singer stood looking at the two men. “I need a word with both of you, please.” He waved a hand, motioning for them to join him in his private office.  


Sam, already standing, began to follow immediately while Dean took his time standing, eyes still on Castiel. As he took slow steps around the briefing table to follow, Dean let his eyes sweep the room quickly to see the last of the others leaving out of the opposite door, attentions turned elsewhere, so as he stepped even with Castiel, who had not moved once he had stood up, he reached out a hand.  


“The report came in while I was talking with him before the meeting.” Castiel said quickly, leaning into the feel of Dean’s hand on his forearm.  


“What report?” Dean tried to stay calm, but begin to fail miserably. They heard the gruff clearing of Captain Singer’s throat and turned to see the doorway blissfully empty, but knew they were being waited on.  


“You better get in there. I’ll find a reason to come down to the Engineering bay as soon as I can.” Castiel spoke as Dean began walking past him to the Captain’s ready room. With one last glance back to the other man to give a small smile of reassurance, Dean nodded once in acknowledgment before crossing the threshold of the other room, the door whispering shut behind him.  


“Sir? What is this about?” Sam spoke up from his position at attention in front of the Captain’s desk.  


“Not in here, boy. At ease.” Bobby waved a hand in frustration and nearly collapsed into his chair.  


“What’s going on Bobby?” Dean was quickly beginning to panic.  


“Got a report not an hour ago; your father is coming to visit the ship.” Bobby looked from one man to the other, trying to gauge their reactions. Dean barely held in the curse he wanted to utter, hands seeking the edge of the Captain’s desk for stability.  


“What? Why?” Sam looked up at his brother for reassurance before looking back to the man across from him.  


Captain Bobby Singer had been like a father to the brothers from an early age, taking them into his home more and more often over the years after the death of their mother, when their father had thrown himself into his military space career. His wife Karen jumped at the chance to take care of her late friend’s boys in the wake of finding out she would never have any of her own. Bobby had been considering retirement, a chance to go home permanently to be with his wife and the boys when Karen had fallen ill. Taking leave, Bobby had been there when his wife passed away. The boys were teenagers then, and all three were eager to leave the house with too many memories. Instead of retirement, Bobby took the boys with him as he was given a ship of his own, raising them among the stars when John still refused to step up.  


It had taken little to no convincing for the boys to go to the Academy when the time came; both wanting to make their surrogate father proud by joining the fleet and ascending in the ranks. There was a lot of talk of Dean making Captain some time soon, but neither brother listened to the hype, content to follow Captain Singer in his orders and serve under him as Lieutenants of Engineering and Science.  


While they had seen their father sporadically over the years, the Captain of the Impala, legendary forward fleet destroyer, mostly kept to his own and away from his sons. What could possibly bring him out this way to visit a standard colony ship making runs between planets keeping the peace?  


Bobby took a deep breath before leaning forward placing his arms onto the edge of desk. “The official report says he is coming by to take a look at a few of my officers, looking to recruit.” He looked each boy in the eye. “His byline is that he wants to visit his sons.”  


“You don’t think the two things are related, do you?” Sam’s voice was starting to tremble. Dean took a step closer, laying a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder.  


“He hasn’t tried to get us on his ship this far, Sammy, I am sure it’s nothing.” Dean looked up at his Captain. “Just a line to make him seem more sympathetic to those granting his visit.” Bobby’s lips tightened in a frown as he nodded stiffly, offering his agreement.  


“Report says he’ll be here a week.” The older man leaned back in his chair with a sigh. “It’s not too long, and then he’ll be on his way again.”  


“Yeah.” Sam nodded as his eyes shifted over the tabletop in front of him before looking up at his brother with a faint smile and a firmer nod. “Yeah, just a week. We can handle that easy enough. Right Dean?”  


“Don’t look at me, Sam. Can you handle not arguing with him for that long?” Dean smirked at the bitch face that question earned him.  


“I’ll have plenty of work to keep you busy.” Bobby offered, his eyes shooting to look at Dean. “Both of you.” Both boys nodded. “Good. He’ll be here in two days.” Bobby stood up, his old joints popping at the sudden movement. “Best be getting back to your jobs, this ship ain’t going to run itself.” He stepped out from behind the desk.  


“Thanks for the heads up, Bobby.” Sam nodded as he stood and made his way to the door a step ahead of Dean. “I’ll be down in the labs, reviewing those research reports I told you about, if you don’t need me on the bridge.”  


“Of course.” Bobby waited until the door slid open and Sam had already stepped outside with a salute to his Captain before clearing his throat to get Dean’s attention. Dean stopped inside the doorway, letting it close ahead of him quietly once his brother had stepped down the hall.  


“Something else?” Dean asked with a slight frown.  


“Tell Castiel to keep his guard up while your old man is here. That boy is too damn good at his job and you know John is going to be keeping a very close eye on him. Recruiting officers my ass, he is coming to look at you boys and my chief of security. And I ain’t in the mood to let any of ya go just yet. And I am especially not in the mood to hear how Castiel is always just five minutes ahead of or behind you.” Bobby looked pointedly at Dean. “You boys are fooling a lot of people, but you know your daddy is going to be keeping watch. Don’t need to go setting off his alarms.”  


Dean opened and closed his mouth, meaning to say something in his defense but could think of nothing. Of course the Captain knew about Dean and Castiel’s relationship, they had never tried to hide it from him, knowing it would be better if their superior knew. He was the only one they told, but then Benny had seen one long look too many and figured it out on his own, but the rest of the crew had been kept in the dark. It wasn’t that it wasn’t allowed, being out here in space, crew members brought their families along or where known to have relationships while aboard ship. It happened. The two men where even sure that most of their peers would be ok with the little detail that they were both men. But the relationship was still new, still a little unsure, and both men would rather keep it to themselves for the time being. So they told their Captain in the interest of honesty, but kept the rest to themselves.  


John Winchester would not take to the news of his son’s activities well, his old fashioned military views were widely known. No keeping time with crew mates. No homosexuality. And sure as hell no close relationships with another species, least of all Angels. John would look at Castiel as an asset as one of the most respected and praised security officers in the fleet, but he would be weary since he was an Angel.  


“He’s coming out here for Cas, isn’t he?” Dean’s words were barely above a whisper. “He wants him in his crew for prestige or even because Cas is damn good at what he does. But because he’s an Angel he doesn’t trust him enough to ask for the transfer outright.” He looked up at the older man just as Bobby let out a heavy sigh. “He’s coming all this damn way to see if Cas is worth it because he is an Angel. But he can’t say that outright because if he doesn’t like the look of Cas and leaves without him everyone will know it was because John Winchester is a bigoted asshole.” Dean was nearly shaking with anger by now. “Using Sam and me as a cover.”  


“That’s just what I am thinking, boy. It ain’t confirmed.”  


“Yeah it is. We know him.” Dean shook his head and his shoulders sagged. “Thanks for not saying anything in front of Sam.”  


“Of course. Boy doesn’t need another reason to be mad at John.” Dean huffed out a dry laugh at Bobby’s words.  


“Sure.”  


“Look, just tell Castiel to keep his nose clean and on guard. John will be here and gone in no time at all and life can go back to normal on this boring ship.” Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, gently nudging him toward the door before touching the keypad. The door hissed open and they stepped out into the short hallway beyond. Instead of making for the end leading to the rest of the ship, the left Sam had made earlier, Bobby directed Dean to the right, toward the bridge. “Better be getting back to work then.” A firm squeeze of his hand before Bobby released him gave Dean a little bit of comfort just before they stepped into the open space of the bridge.  


“Attention on deck, Captain Singer is present.” Castiel’s rough voice filled the room, quieting everyone as they snapped to attention, and Dean couldn’t stop the slight uptick of his lips at the fact that, of course, Cas would be watching the door and would be the first to see the Captain step in.  


“At ease everyone.” Bobby took a deep breath and strode to his chair, confidently the Captain of the ship once more. Immediately Commander Turner was by his side to speak with him. Dean gave a brief nod to Castiel with that same small smile to reassure the other man before turning back the way he had come in. After all, he had to be down in Engineering doing his job, not wasting time up on deck with his boyfriend. Castiel had promised to see him later anyway, they could talk more then about the report he had heard while in the Captain’s ready room before the briefing.  


Dean wasn’t surprised at all to find his brother standing outside Engineering waiting for him. Running his hand over his face with a heavy sigh, Dean stepped closer to his brother.  


“Aren’t you a level short? Get lost, Sammy?”  


“Don’t call me that.” Sam hissed as he looked around, making sure none of their crew mates heard the nickname. “What took you so long? I thought you were right behind me.”  


“Bobby just wanted to have a word.” Dean shook his head and walked past his brother into the Engineering bay.  


“What did he want to talk about? Is he worried about Dad’s visit? What are you not telling me, Dean?”  


“No, he’s not worried, and you shouldn’t be either, just calm down.” Dean stopped and turned to face his brother. “You know, I get that this is the new, big problem, but there are other issues on this ship. Issues that someone, such as the Chief of Engineering, has to take care of to keep this ship running as smooth as it does.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Don’t you have your own department to take care of? Didn’t you mention some experiments taking place on the deck separate and below this one?”  


“That was so vague I can’t tell if that question means you were actually paying attention during the briefing or is further evidence that you weren’t.” Sam’s words made his brother laugh.  


“Am I interrupting something?” Castiel’s sudden appearance startled the brothers.  


“Does anybody know where they work?” Dean threw up his hands. “What are you doing down here?”  


“You mentioned running sensor checks today. I thought I would aid you in that seeing as I am not strictly needed on the bridge at this time.” Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side and Dean had to remind himself that his brother was standing right there, so he needed to keep from kissing that innocent look off the other man’s face.  


“You want to help with sensor checks?” Dean asked skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not exactly your area. And very routine, boring work.”  


Castiel hesitated only a moment, enough for only Dean to notice, before he puffed his chest out a breath and answered. “I believe in continuing one’s learning when given the opportunity. And with the ship currently between assignments, my own work is “routine” and “boring” right now.” Dean also saw the way the other man’s hands twitched, wanting to make actual finger quotes but he refrained since the last time Dean had laughed at him for the gesture.  


“You should hang out with Lieutenant Novak more, learn a few things from him.” Sam said with a small laugh. “Ok, I do need to get down to the labs.” He turned back to his brother for a moment. “I’ll talk to you later, then?”  


“Of course.” Dean nodded and waved his brother out of the room. Waiting until his brother was out of earshot, he leaned into the other man’s space. “You hear that, Cas, I can learn a lot from you. We should get together more often.”  


Castiel’s eyes roamed the area, taking in the other crew members working at their stations not paying any attention to the two officers in their midst. Finally he turned back to Dean with barely contained lust in his eyes. “I would gladly accept such an undertaking.” Dean felt a shiver run down his spine as Castiel’s eyes roamed his body.  


“Dammit, Cas.” Dean took a deep breath and turned to his office, motioning for the other officer to follow. “You make it really difficult to keep my hands to myself.” Dean shook his head and waited until Castiel was in the office to motion the door closed, giving them privacy. As soon as Castiel had turned to him Dean pulled him into a quick but heated kiss.  


“Are you ok?” Castiel breathed out when they had finally separated, looking Dean in the eyes. “You’re worried about your father’s visit.” He let his hands run down from their position on Dean’s shoulders until he gripped the man’s hands in his own.  


“A little.” Dean let out a sigh and leaned against the edge of his desk, tugging Castiel a little closer. “I think, and Bobby agrees, that he is coming to visit to check you out, looking to recruit you for his unit.”  


“Are you sure?” Castiel frowned. “Are you aware that John Winchester has turned down many Angels Starfleet has tried to assign to his command in the past? Why would he suddenly want to recruit one now?”  


“Yeah, trust me, I know all about the long list of good soldiers he has turned away. The best we can figure is he is getting pressure from somewhere, higher up or political platforms, I don’t know, and he doesn’t have much of a choice but to diversify his crew.” Dean rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “You are a damn good soldier, praised by a number of Captains you have served under, and you’re not on a military vessel at the moment.”  


“Dean, surely he is aware that there is a reason I do not serve on a military ship. I am no longer a soldier in the traditional sense of the word. Serving as Chief Security Officer for Captain Singer was a welcome reprieve as I wanted to help people rather than fight.”  


“I know.” Dean’s words were hushed and he held on tightly to Castiel’s hands. “And Bobby isn’t going to let you transfer, even if you decided to join my father. John Winchester will visit the ship for a week, watch how you work, probably make snide comments, act like he gives a shit about his sons, and then leave just as empty handed as when he arrived. Got it?” He waited for Castiel to nod once in acknowledgment. “Anyway, Bobby told me to warn you to be careful while Dad is here.” Dean grinned. “He said we were being too obvious for anyone really watching.”  


“And your father would not approve of us together.”  


“Hell no.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hands once more before letting go and stepping around his desk to begin gathering a few tools for the sensor checks. “But then, it’s been a long time since I cared what he thought.”  


“Maybe Captain Singer is right, we should be more careful. I would go so far as to suggest keeping our distance from one another while your father is on board.”  


“A whole week of not touching you?” Dean stepped in close again, his body pressing close to the other man’s. “That’s asking a hell of a lot from me, Cas.” The smile Castiel gave him was small, but for the man that always so stoically hid his emotions it was a wonderful sight indeed.  


“I am sure you will survive.”  


“That makes one of us.” Dean pulled Castiel into another kiss, this one lasting longer with neither man willing to end it until the need to breath was greater. “Ok, I really do have to get those sensors looked at.” With a small sigh he stepped away and toward the door to his office. “Are you really here to help or just making excuses to see my pretty face?”  


“I’ll help.”  


“Didn’t answer my question.” Dean grinned and touched the keypad to the side of the door.  


“Dean!” A young voice startled both men as they exited the office, making them turn to find a boy quickly walking their way. Seeing Castiel, eyebrows raised at the familiar greeting, the boy slowed down and corrected himself. “Sorry, Sir.”  


“It’s ok, Ben. What are you doing down here?”  


“Mom sent me down here to find something to do. She was hoping you would have a job I could occupy myself with and stay out of her hair.” The boy shrugged, looking at the officers before him hopefully. For only a brief moment Dean thought of inviting the boy to join him and Castiel in the routine checks, but then thought of how he would have to watch his every move with the boy in the room with them and thought better of it.  


“I can’t think of anything off the top of my head. But if you talk to Garth, I am sure he can find something for you to do around here.” Dean pointed out one of the men hovering over a computer panel.  


“Thank you.” Ben grinned and left to talk to the Ensign at work.  


“You’re ok with the boy being down here, possibly tampering with the systems, while you are not?” Castiel asked as they made their way through the main engineering bay.  


“Not leaving the kid alone in the place, Novak.” Dean nodded at a few others working at their own stations as they passed. “And he’s a good kid, knows when to keep his hands to himself, and real smart.”  


“He’s the son of Ms. Braeden, the teacher? The one you personally asked Captain Singer to bring aboard?”  


“Yeah, that’s the one.” Dean saw out of the corner of his eye Castiel turn back one last time to see the boy before they turned down another corridor, but the Angel said nothing more. They remained silent for a while after that, making their way into one of the rooms housing control panels, computer components, and other systems. With few words Dean described what they were doing, what they were looking for on their handheld scanners, and gave the very emphatic command to “just tell me if you find an abnormality. I’ll handle it.” Castiel gave a firm nod, knowing it was best that he not touch too much since he was far out of his depth with the ship’s systems. The two men worked comfortably together, moving around one another with ease as they studied the screens in front of them. The work should have taken all morning for Dean, it was a large ship after all, but with Castiel it was taken care of quickly.  


“Awesome.” Dean grinned as he tapped on the last relay, confirming the system was in working condition. “Thanks for your help, Cas.”  


“Of course, Dean.” That rare twitch of a smile made an appearance just as they exited the room. “Would you like me to take your report back to the Captian? I can wait while you type it up.”  


“You really are trying to horde my time, aren’t you?” Dean smirked and shook his head. “Nah, it will take me some time to get it typed up. I’ll give it to him tomorrow morning.” He glanced around once before leaning into the other officer. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” A quick brush of finger tips. “You should get back on deck. Never know when Bobby may need life saving.”  


“Highly unlikely.” Castiel’s lips twitched once more and Dean couldn’t contain the laugh that burst from him, proud that the Angel got the joke. “And yes, I am sure we will have time later.” With a small nod Castiel turned as they came to Dean’s office and headed in the opposite direction, leaving Engineering behind quickly.  


Dean had managed to keep himself focused enough on his report and the basic running of the starship that the planned visit from his father actually slipped his mind. It wasn’t until he was sitting at the officer’s table across from Castiel and Samandrial that evening for dinner that it was brought back to his attention by Lieutenant Milton.  


“I heard we have a very special visitor coming for a short visit.” The small red head had begun talking before she even sat down, catching the men’s attentions quickly from their own conversation about Samandial’s helm computer.  


“Being Chief Communications Officer, I would imagine it is specifically your job to read such communiques and relay them to the Captain.” Castiel said with a frown and barely there glance at Dean.  


“Actually I didn’t catch the transmission myself since it came in as I was gathering my reports for the briefing.” Anna shrugged off the man’s comment with a literal movement before turning to Dean sitting quietly beside her. “Your father is coming to check out recruits?” Her voice was filled with awe and it made Dean’s skin crawl. She turned to Samandrial and Castiel, as if they were interested in hearing all about the man planning a visit. “His ship, the Impala, is part of the forward fleet and he has the most victories of any Starfleet Captain in two decades. He only takes the most skilled and his standards are so high, but it’s such an honor-”  


“Ok, I’m going to stop you right there.” Dean held up a hand, not even bothering to look up from his tray of food. “You want to petition for a transfer you can take it up with Captains Singer and Winchester. We don’t need to hear the man’s praises while some of us are trying to eat.” Contrary to his words, Dean pushed his tray away from him before standing. “I need a drink.” He left the table and the other officers without another glance. Samandriel hesitated only a moment before reaching across onto the abandoned tray and spearing a piece of food for himself.  


“Do you think Captain Winchester is looking for a new Communications Officer?” Anna brushed off the dismissal from Dean with little effort. “I have extensive combat training.” She turned big, curious eyes on Castiel.  


“I suppose you have as good of a chance as any of the officers gathered on this ship.” While Anna tried to figure out if Castiel was being sincere or not, the man stood, pushing his tray closer to Samandriel who had run out of things to poach from Dean’s tray.  


Dean had made his way straight to the bar, motioning for a drink from Ellen before he had even taken a seat on one of the stools. The bartender motioned for one of her workers to serve up two crewmen sitting at the end of the bar as she stepped to Dean, grabbing up a glass and a bottle of whiskey from under the counter.  


“Hear your Dad is coming to visit.” Her words were low, a private conversation for the two.  


“Dammit, does the whole god damned ship know?” Dean growled and downed the drink, pushing it in front of the woman for more.  


“Don’t give me that attitude, boy. Bobby had to warn me that I may go dry this evening because a certain officer would be tossing them back with a purpose.” She raised an eyebrow, poured more whiskey out, but held onto the glass for a moment.  


“Sorry.” Dean mumbled out, running a hand over his face. With a little nod, Ellen passed over the glass. Ellen Harvel understood. Her husband attended the Academy with John and Bobby back in the day, all three going on to fight together in the forward fleet, bravely combating the more violent alien races. They remained close even when all three men married and became captains of their own ships. Dean is sure that Bill Harvell would have gone much the same route as Bobby had he been given the chance, commanding a peaceful ship to keep his wife and daughter close and safe, maybe even retired early to teach at the same Academy he had graduated from. But the man never got the chance. They had been sent far out to deal with a fleet of Romulans encroaching on Federation planets, terrorizing colonies. The Federation had sent out five ships to deal with the menace and only two came back. Dean and Sam had been young and Karen Singer did everything in her power to keep the details of that fight from the boys. While in the Academy himself, Dean had looked up the records, read about how his father had been far too reckless in the wake of his wife’s death, and while not blamed, the man had probably been the reason for his friend’s death. Bobby stepped down, asking to be put on a peaceful ship and took Ellen into his crew without hesitation, little Jo in tow being the first of the youths to travel in space. It had become far more common for families to accompany crew members when Bobby took the boys onto his ship, leading Dean to have justification for bringing his friend Lisa on as a teacher for the many youths among their passengers.  


Ellen didn’t say anything through Dean’s second glass, hesitating for only a moment before pouring a third, this time slipping the bottle back under the counter and stepping away in a very obvious silent statement.  


“Perhaps we could ask Captain Singer for some shore-leave.” Castiel’s deep voice had a surprisingly calming effect on Dean as the man sat on the stool next to him. “We are coming in close to Aldephious Four, a beautiful planet with much to help one relax.” He nodded in the direction of Ellen. “I do believe Mrs. Harvelle and her daughter are do for some R and R as well.” He seemed to have an idea. “I do believe Lieutenant Lafitte would be open to the idea as well.”  


“You asking me to run away with you, Cas?” Dean held the glass of whiskey, keeping it on the bar as he turned a small smile to the man beside him.  


“I prefer the term strategic relocation.” Castiel turned those impossibly blue eyes of his to Dean. He was still laughing, the ghost of a smile on Castiel’s lips only making it worse, when Benny approached the bar.  


“What’s so funny over here? I didn’t think you would be smiling for quiet a while after the news I heard.” The burly cook set a plate of pie in front of Dean. “Handmade, had the computer give me the ingredients and did the rest myself. Even told the others to stay the hell away from it until you decided you didn’t want no more.”  


“Benny, I would kiss you if I wasn’t sure Cas could kill us both before I got to enjoy the pie.” Dean smirked and Benny belted out a laugh. Quickly taking in a bite, Dean let out a small moan around the fork before shoveling in two more bites. “Cas here suggested we make for the closest planet to wait out the storm.” Dean pointed the tip of his fork at Castiel before scooping up more pie.  


“Aldephious is a mere fifteen hours away on our current heading. There would be no chance of crossing paths. And Captain Singer could find an assignment causing him to come back this way in eight or so days.” Castiel looked from one man to the other.  


“Your boy has it all figured out.” Benny raised his eyebrows at his friend.  


“He’s kinda awesome like that.” Dean’s smile turned soft for a moment before he pushed the plate back to Benny. “Could I get another slice?”  


“Of course, brotha.” When Benny had disappeared back into the kitchen, Dean turned just the slightest bit to the man next to him, not wanting to draw too much attention.  


“You know I can’t. If he is coming out here to see you he would just make an excuse for another visit or extend this one. He gets what he wants, Cas. And running away just isn’t my style.” Dean shot a quick look around the bar, making sure no one was paying them any attention. “But thank you.” He reached over and grabbed Castiel’s hand in a firm grip. “Maybe after all this blows over, we could make that trip. Just you and me?”  


“I think it would not go unnoticed if you and I were to take shore leave together, alone.” Castiel’s eyes were wide as he stared at the man still holding his hand.  


“People are going to notice if you two keep playing grabby hands and making eyes at each other.” Benny broke up the moment as he put the plate down once more, a larger slice than the first on it.  


“Yeah, well, maybe it’d be a good thing if the crew knew.” Dean refused to look up, taking his hand back to pick up his fork.  


“Is Dean Winchester suggesting he publicly acknowledge a relationship?” Benny’s voice was low, but the surprise was very clear. “Castiel, you may have made the Lieutenant grow up.” He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. “Good for you, brotha.” With a quick rap of his knuckles on the bar, Benny turned and left the men alone in silence. Dean stared fixedly down at his barely touched dessert and Castiel stared at him in shock.  


“Are you serious about that, Dean?” He had never heard the Angel anything less than sure, confident, outside of the bedroom at least. It made Dean pause.  


“Yeah, I am.” He nodded and his smile grew.  


“You are what?” Sam’s voice startled the two men.  


“I am serious about taking a vacation after this is over.” Dean said honestly, recovering quickly from the shock of his brother’s arrival. He turned to face the newcomer, brushing against Castiel in the process.  


“If you will excuse me, I must check in on the bridge. Must ensure Officer Danielles has everything under control so that I may go off duty.” Castiel stood with a nod at the brothers, his gaze lingering on Dean for only a moment.  


“Novak.” Dean said with a small tilt of his head in farewell as Sam lifted a hand in salute. Castiel left the two to talk and made his way to the bridge, a small smile tilting the corners of his lips in what could be considered barely contained happiness for the Angel.  


“A vacation, eh?” Sam asked with a hint of skepticism.  


“Yeah, I think it’s about time I got off this ship. Took some time to myself. Maybe with a little someone special to keep me company.”  


“Ah, there it is.” Sam nodded with a frown. “I suppose it’s a step up, taking someone off the ship with you rather than spending your time in a brothel.” Dean pursed his lips tightly, not letting his brother’s words visibly ruffle him.  


“I don’t pay for sex, Sammy.” Dean let his fork clatter to the plate still holding most of a slice of pie as he stood. With a short wave of his hand at Benny who was approaching once more, Dean threw back his whiskey and left his stunned brother without another word.  


“Don’t know how you managed to upset him enough to give up pie. Ain’t never seen that happen before.” Benny frowned down at the plate before turning his disapproval on the younger Winchester. “Guess it’s a special skill younger brothers have. Makes me glad I don’t know of any family I may have.” The burley man shook his head and collected the plate, giving Sam barely another glance before he walked back into the kitchen to put away the pie, intent on saving it for Dean. “May have to make another if he has to deal with both that boy and John.” Benny muttered under his breath as the door slid shut behind him. Sam was left to himself at the bar for only a moment before he was joined by a small, blond vision.  


“What did you do this time, Winchester?” Jessica Moore smiled sweetly up at her fellow officer; even sitting, he towered over the tiny Chief of Medicine.  


“I don’t even know. Said something wrong I guess.” Sam shook his head with a sigh. “I think the prospect of our father’s visit is putting more stress on Dean than he needs. He’s even talking about going off ship afterward.”  


“Oh wow. I don’t think Dean has been off the ship for anything other than away missions in the five years I have served under Captain Singer.” Jessica said wide eyed.  


“I know!” Sam huffed. “I thought he could get all the R and R he prefers on ship, too. Never had the need for going down to a planet.”  


“Hmmm.” Jessica frowned.  


“What?”  


“Well, it’s gossip is all it is, I shouldn’t say anything.” She shook her head.  


“What is? Jessica, what’s gossip?” Sam leaned an arm onto the bar’s edge and gave the woman his full attention.  


“Working in medical I hear a lot of talk, not only from my own staff but you know, women coming in. There seems to be a lot of hushed talk about Dean. Mainly the way he hasn’t been seen with anyone in a while.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“It’s a small ship, Sam, and women notice things. And they really notice when the ship’s biggest flirt stops making the rounds.” She waggled her eyebrows and the sight may have made Sam laugh if he wasn’t so confused.  


“Are you sure? Just this morning he was running behind schedule, was almost late for the briefing.” He gestured a thumb over his shoulder as if pointing at the bar would show the conversation he had just had with his brother. “And he made a crack about taking someone special with him when he went on leave.”  


“Well unless he is keeping it real secret for some reason, he hasn’t been entertaining lately. Lisa Braeden even said she saw him brush off one woman’s flirting.” Jessica shrugged.  


“How long has this being going on?”  


“Well, a while now I suppose. It took a bit for the women to notice and then for them to start talking. And you know I don’t partake in the gossip, so it’s gotten a little out of hand if I am hearing about it.”  


“I wonder what is going on with him.” Sam’s shoulders slumped as he thought about his brother.  


“Ok, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Jessica bit her bottom lip. “Well, no I guess I did since I came to ask how you are handling the news of your father’s visit. But I didn’t mean to add to the list of things to worry about.” She reached out and laid a small hand on his arm.  


“No, actually it’s good. I’ll be busy wondering if Dean is sick, won’t have time to think about Dad making a scene over anything.” He tried to offer her a smile, but it was forced.  


“Ok, no, you know what. I think you need a good massage, a day at the holodeck spa.” Jessica smiled and squeezed his arm. “Tomorrow, right after the briefing, I want you to go down to deck five and visit holodeck C for some relaxation.” She stood and placed a small kiss on the man’s cheek. “Doctor’s orders.” She was gone before he could respond, although he wasn’t sure what he would have said given the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry my chapters are ungodly long, I choose to divide by the day and so sometimes it gets out of hand. It just means the story will be done in fewer chapters!
> 
> Ok, this contains my first ever sex scene, and as I am neither homosexual or male, it made it a little difficult. Please go easy on me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“It really is a special skill you have of making yourself invisible enough that no one even notices when I come here. And I never go unnoticed on this damn ship.” Dean let out a laugh as he turned over in the bed he lay in alone to watch Castiel get dressed.

“I don’t go about inviting every able body to my private quarters.” Castiel raised an eyebrow as he looked at Dean. “Why are you not getting dressed?”

“I’m busy enjoying the view.” Dean shrugged with a smirk, earning himself a face-full of clothing.

“You must cross the deck to your own quarters for your notes for the briefing, you don’t have any more time for admiring.”

“I should start bringing my work here.” Dean grumbled as he finally climbed out of the bed. “I could even get here earlier in the evenings and finish up my reports with you. Give us more time.” He pulled his shirt over his shoulders, noting how Castiel’s eyes roved his still bared chest.

“I am not sure that would be a wise idea. I doubt we would actually be able to get the work done in such close proximity.” He straightened as Dean stepped closer.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off me long enough to work, Cas?” Dean slid his arms around the other man’s waist.

“That’s exactly what I am saying.” Castiel kissed him. “It’s hard enough as it is now, and we get so little time together.” He let out a sigh and kissed Dean once more before pulling away to finish getting ready.

“I know.” Dean frowned. “I thought getting to stay nights with you would be enough, but it only makes me want more.” He gave Castiel a small grin. “What have you done to me, Lieutenant Novak?”

“Nothing more than what you have done to me.” Castiel returned the smile.

Both men moved quickly, getting ready for the day ahead. They had programmed the computer to wake them a little earlier than normal so that they would have time to themselves when they awoke. It was, after all, the last bit of free time they would have since Captain John Winchester was due to arrive later that day. And they had used every bit of the extra time, which was why they were running late now. Dean swooped in for one last kiss, grabbing Castiel by the back of the head and pulling him in close.

“Remember, avoid him if you can. Don’t talk to him unless he asks you a direct question and then only give him short answers.” Dean’s arms were wound tightly around Castiel’s waist, not wanting to let go.

“I am fully capable of handling your father, Dean.”

“You say that now. But on day two when you really want to kill him, you are going to wish you had listened to me.” Dean shook his head and Castiel huffed a small laugh. The noise nearly made Dean weak in the knees; it was so rare and beautiful.

“I will try to do as you have instructed then.” Castiel lifted a hand to Dean’s face. “It’s only a week.”

“And then he’ll be gone again for who knows how long. And we can have a vacation. And maybe we can start sharing quarters.” Dean’s voice grew quieter with each new statement. “I had better go.” One more kiss and Dean pulled away completely, crossing the room and pressing the button to open the door before Castiel could respond. Dean didn’t look back once he was in the hallway, only partially to keep suspicion down among the other few souls in the hallway. Dean Winchester had just suggested moving in with another man! Even if they could manage to hide their relationship while taking shore leave alone together, they couldn’t hide shit if they shared a room. What had happened to the love ‘em and leave ‘em attitude Dean had held onto from high school, through the academy, and, hell, through the better part of his time on this ship? What had Castiel Novak done to him?

“Holy shit, Benny!” Dean would never admit the way he jumped and nearly screamed the words upon entering his quarters.

“You should really lock the damn door if you’re going to be out all night, brotha.” Benny frowned and waved a hand at the now closed entry.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean kept a hand over his heart, making sure the startled organ was still in place, as he crossed his quarters to his desk. Quickly he began picking up his tablet of reports, his personal one, and the engineering manual he had promised to loan Ben.

“I came by to warn you that your brother has been snooping around.” Benny frowned and crossed his arms over his burly chest. 

“What do you mean?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows and rounded his desk once more.

“I was coming back to my quarters a little later than normal last night and I found your brother poking his head in here. He looked back around the hallway like he was checking to see if he would be caught and saw me. I think if I hadn’t been there he would have come in and looked around your things. He’s been askin', mostly discreetly mind you, if anyone has noticed you spending more than the usual time with any of the other crew members.” Benny looked at his friend pointedly as Dean let out a curse.

“Shit, that boy is too damn nosy.” Dean quickly ran through the contents of his room, making sure there was nothing in there that would have betrayed his relationship with Castiel. He was sure there was nothing, they usually met in the other officer’s room, but the fact that his brother was snooping around in the room set him on edge nonetheless.

“I’d have a word with him before he accidentally outs you while your father is visiting.”

“Damn it. Yeah. I’ll do that. Thanks, Benny.” Dean nodded and the two men left the room, walking quickly back the way Dean had just come to get to the briefing room located near the front of the ship. Dean had never complained about the layout of the ship, not before he had started seeing Castiel and the way the Captain’s quarters were surrounded by his chief officers by order of importance meant that First Officer Turner and Security Officer Novak were closest while Chief of Engineering Winchester was located only closer then Chief of Mess Lafitte. It made for damn inconvenient nights together.

“Well, if you were serious about what you said the other night, it won’t matter before long.” Benny raised an eyebrow and watched his friend’s reaction as Dean heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

“I really think I am serious.” Dean turned a fear-filled gaze on Benny. “Am I crazy? I am pretty sure I asked him to move in with me this morning. Well, before I ran away like a chicken shit.” Benny let out a loud laugh and slung an arm over his friend’s shoulder as they approached the briefing room. He leaned in close as the door hissed open.

“I’m thinking it’s the kinda crazy love does to ya, brotha'.” Benny let out another loud laugh, causing those already in the room to shoot looks at them, as Dean’s eyes grew wide and his breath rushed out of him. Benny clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder twice before removing his arm and sitting down at the table, taking note of the way the younger Winchester watched him.

“Shit.” Dean cursed under his breath as he took his own seat next to his brother.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Sam leaned closer to his brother.

“What?” Dean’s attention snapped suddenly back to the room. “Nothing. Just realizing something.” He shook his head and turned his chair toward the front of the room as the other door opened to admit Bobby and his two officers. “Shit.” The word was out before Dean could stop it, but luckily the men across the room didn’t hear as everyone rushed to stand at attention.

“I thought he wasn’t supposed to be here for like five more hours?” Sam mumbled right over his brother’s shoulder as they stared at their father at the front of the room.

“He wasn’t.” Dean hissed, barely moving his lips as John Winchester turned his attention to his boys with a stilted smile. Dean didn’t meet his eyes, instead looking at Castiel who seemed to be standing even stiffer than normal. Dammit, John Winchester had probably been waiting in Bobby’s ready room when Castiel had no doubt walked in late because Dean had wanted one more kiss that morning. As John turned to accept the seat Bobby pointed to, Dean mouthed a quiet “sorry” to Castiel whose lip ticked up, barely noticeable, before shaking his head as he sat. Of course Castiel would pass it off that he didn’t care about John Winchester’s first impression of him, but Dean knew the Angel did care, his entire damn species cared, and even as different from them as Castiel was, that was a trait he couldn’t escape.

“As you have all been informed” Bobby began talking as his officers finally took their seats. “Captain John Winchester will be staying with us briefly.” Dean tried not to notice as literally every set of eyes in the room flicked from the man at the head of the table to his sons. “Anyway, we still have a ship to run and we have just been given an assignment on Betazed. It’s just a routine check in. We may even have a little time to affect those repairs you wanted on the Engineering deck, Winchester.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean grinned down at the reports in his hand, knowing Bobby was staying true to his word of keeping the boys busy.

“And Sam, I saw you were requesting to accompany an away team to gather some materials your scientists need.” Captain Singer looked at the younger man.

“Yes, Sir.” Sam sat up a little straighter.

“Request to join him, Sir. The Betazoids have the best cream in the quadrant, and these fruits that-” Benny was cut off from his food induced rambling by the Captain holding up a hand.

“Request granted.” Bobby frowned, although everyone in the room knew the man loved it when his chief cook could get his hands on the rare ingredients he could turn into fine meals. “Now, how about we deal with today’s reports for a little bit. Is that ok with everyone?” Bobby grumbled but the officers let out small laughs as they all shuffled around to give their reports. Dean, as per usual, tuned out the majority of the meeting, his mind picking out the bits that were pertinent to his division and reminding him to talk when necessary. Today, however, he didn’t use the time to stare at Castiel, knowing his father would more than likely pick up on it and say something, probably snide.

As the other officers stood to leave the briefing room and make their way to the bridge or their offices, Dean stood a little slower, wondering if he could find a way to corner Castiel to talk to him. Instead it was Sam who grabbed a hold of Dean’s arm and steered him to the exit of the room, trying to get out before their father could follow.

“Where were you last night?” Sam hissed, his grip tightening until Dean had to bite back a grimace.

“That’s not really any of your business, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was slightly louder than necessary, drawing the attention of Lieutenant Moore as she walked ahead of them. He jerked his arm from his brother’s grasp, turning his head enough to see his father step into the hallway in search of them. “If you’ll excuse me, I have something to deliver to someone before I have to be on deck. We’ll not continue this conversation later.” Dean’s stern glare stopped Sam from asking questions as his older brother slid into a closing turbo-lift with a few ensigns who stumbled backward to make room for the officer.

“Samuel.” John’s voice filled the hall just as the doors to the turbo-lift closed that last inch and Dean let out a sigh. He waited until the others had gotten off on their own decks before he voiced his own destination to the computer, smiling at the wait as he was brought back up four decks to reach the crew’s quarters. Stepping off, he made his way by memory to the Braedens' quarters, hoping at least Ben would still be there.

“Lieutenant Winchester.” Lisa smiled brightly as she moved to allow Dean to step into her quarters.

“Lisa please, you don’t have to be so formal.” Dean shook his head, his eyes glancing around the room for signs of her son. “I came to deliver a manual Ben asked for.”

“He left to have breakfast in the mess with some friends, but I can give it to him.” She reached out a hand, her fingers grazing Dean’s as she took the book with a grin. “Hey, why don’t you and I have dinner together tonight? We haven’t sat down and talked in a while.” Dean cleared his throat, remembering all too vividly what happened the last time they had “sat down and talked” soon after she had first come aboard the ship, and he was pretty damn sure Castiel wouldn’t be thrilled to see Dean having a meal with the woman.

“Um, well, actually don’t know if you heard, but my father is on the ship for a short visit. He’ll probably try and take up most of my time. But maybe once he leaves.” He took a step back, hand already reaching for the keypad.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Her smile faltered for only a second before she stepped in too close, hand reaching out to the pad that Dean was nowhere near hitting. The door hissed open behind him and Dean took a stumbling step backward, catching a few people in the hall watching him. Well, at least if this got back to Sam he may lay off Dean’s case for a little while. Dean offered a slight nod of his head before turning back in the direction he had come; he had to stop by his office in Engineering before he could make it back to the bridge.

“Sam said I could find you down here.” John said as Dean stepped into his office.

“This is where I am stationed, yeah.” Dean nodded and stepped to his desk, reminding himself to kill his younger brother.

“You left the briefing pretty fast this morning, before I could speak to you, tell you hello.” John shifted on the balls of his feet and Dean was reminded of the way the man always seemed too big for the room, a trait he had passed down to Sam.

“Had an errand to run. Was hoping to catch someone before they got their day started.” Dean didn’t look up from his desk as he stood and tapped the screen, no way was he going to sit in his father’s presence.

“A female someone?” John asked with a smirk. Dammit Sam.

“A kid actually. Shows real promise in engineering so I’ve been giving him all the help I can in furthering his education.” Dean glanced up in time to see his father’s frown.

“Ah, yes I had heard that Bobby had a number of civilians on the ship.”

“Nearly all of the civilians on board have pivotal roles in the running of the ship and play a large part in the success of our missions.” Even Dean thought it sounded rehearsed, spouting the party line even though it was the truth. 

“Sir, there’s a problem with the power in the holodeck.” Ensign Fitzgerald appeared in the entrance to his office. “We believe it is a faulty relay, but we have yet to run a diagnostic.”

“Ok, take Jones and go check it out.” Dean barely looked up from his computer.

“Actually, Sir, I thought maybe you might want to handle this one on your own.” Garth swallowed hard as two sets of hard eyes turned on him. “It’s just that your brother is in the room, Sir, and I thought you might want to personally make sure it is handled right.”

“Yes, actually.” Dean nodded. “Thank you, Garth. Grab a kit and you and I will head down in just a moment.” Dean quickly typed in a few keys on his console before grabbing up his tablet and shooting his father a glance. “I am going to go take care of this. I’ll probably be back up on the bridge afterward if you want to go head up there. You’ll be better able to see the officers working up there.” Dean didn’t wait for a response before he hurried from the office.

“Did you and Bobby plan this out to waste my time so we didn’t have to talk to Dad all morning?” Dean frowned at his brother as the door to the holodeck finally opened. It had taken him and Garth a full two hours to go through the inputs and relays in the system, trying to find the glitch that kept his brother immersed in the holographic world beyond the door.

“Hell no.” Sam grumbled as he rushed from the room, finally free. Dean looked in to see a male masseuse gathering his things, the computer generated output unaware that the scene would be ending soon. 

With a smirk Dean turned to his brother. “Enjoy your time at least?”

“Shut up. Couldn’t get the damn program to change, and the dude may look small but he freakin’ manhandled me onto the damn table.” Sam shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

“Oh wait until I tell Jess.” Dean laughed and shook his head, handing his tools to Garth still kneeling on the ground in front of the console, trying to hold in his own laughter.

“You wouldn’t.” Sam’s face drained of color.

“Consider it payback for sicking Dad on me this morning.” He pointed a finger at his brother before turning to Garth. “Go on back to engineering, I’ll write up the report from my console on the bridge.”

“Yes, Sir.” Garth nodded and left the brothers alone.

“I didn’t sick him on you. He asked where you had rushed off to and I just answered. I sure as hell didn’t want him joining me down here.” Sam shook his head and shivered. “I already got yelled at by Jess for not coming down yesterday because of the blowup in Lab B. And it wasn’t nearly as relaxing as it should have been.” He frowned at his brother.

“Yeah sorry, we should have gone through the system weeks ago for a check up. I’m understaffed.” Dean shrugged as they stepped onto a turbo-lift. “I’m hoping putting into port at Betazed gives us the chance to go over the whole system, she sure needs it.”

“I’d offer to help. . .”

“But you’d just get in the way.” Dean laughed. “It’s not your area. Plus you are going off ship for supplies, right? I know Ben Braeden would jump on the chance to help.” Dean pursed his lips for a moment before speaking up again. “And Novak seems interested in the system, maybe he can lend a hand, too.”

“Novak? Yeah, why is he suddenly interested in engineering?” Sam frowned.

“You heard him the other day, he’s looking to learn more. And knowing a thing or two about the ship is a damn good idea for any of the officers.” Dean knew he sounded a bit defensive, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it when it came to Castiel. He had been trying to get a read on how his brother felt about him spending time with the other officer, and Sam had met his query with skepticism.

“I guess. And if he doesn’t plan on going with the away team, yeah he could be a good hand to have helping. His mind works faster than anyone else’s on the ship and man can he retain information.”

“He’s an Angel, Sam, it’s literally in his nature.” Dan rolled his eyes as the door to the turbo-lift opened out onto the bridge. “The problem with the holodeck was fixed, Captain.” Dean strode right to Bobby’s side, trying to ignore the too small distance he caught between his father and Castiel. “But it furthered my determination to do a complete system wide diagnostic check. There are a few areas I am sure need touch ups while we have the time in port.”

“Of course, Winchester.” Bobby nodded. “I suppose you should begin work on assigning areas to your crew.”

“Sam and I were just speaking of that.” Dean took a deep breath, knowing his next statement would gather him more attention from those on deck. “I think a few outside hands could come in handy. Namely Ben Breaden, a very bright young student here aboard ship, and Lieutenant Novak.” Dean’s eyes twitched to the side to see both Castiel and John turn their attention to him. “I think Novak’s particular skills could make checks easier.”

Bobby took a breath before turning in his command chair to look up at Castiel. “Novak, you think you would be comfortable staying aboard ship and assigning one of your deputies to the away team?”

“Absolutely, Captain. I believe Commander Kormos was looking forward to accompanying the team.” Castiel gave a small nod.

“Well wasn’t that just painless.” Bobby mumbled under his breath as he returned facing forward.

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean said with a half hidden smirk as Bobby shot a halfhearted glare his way. Knowing he was pushing his luck, Dean turned to make his way to the consoles along the upper level to enter his report on the holodeck malfunction. He heard Castiel’s deep voice mumble out a few words before he turned to walk to Dean’s side, leaving John Winchester standing at his station.

“Is there a specific system I should familiarize myself with before we begin our checks, Lieutenant Winchester.” Dean couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at Castiel’s deep voice uttering his title.

“All of them?” Dean said, his voice just the slightest bit deeper. Quickly he cleared his throat and turned to face the computer, forcing Castiel to step in closer so they could talk. 

“Honestly I would really like to put you on the main computer system. It’s not something I would trust with the others, but I can’t do it all by myself and have time to overlook the other systems as well.”

“Very well, I will learn what I can about the main operating system in the days until we dock.” Castiel nodded.

“Uh, yeah, hey, I have a few computer files on it that might be more in depth if you want to stop by my quarters after dinner to collect them.” Dean knew he was walking a thin line, knew Castiel was thinking the same thing in the way he took a slow breath before answering, but he couldn’t care less. He was used to seeing the other man daily and like hell would he give up that small luxury just because John Winchester was hovering.

“Very well.” Castiel gave a small nod, not even making an attempt to hide his tiny smile from Dean before he returned to his usual stoicism and made his way back to his post directly behind Captain Singer.

“Medical to Officer Winchester.” Dean saw his brother’s head snap up at the intercom transmission. “Engineering matter.”

“Go ahead, Medical, this is Winchester.” Dean held his hand above the intercom, waiting for the reason for the page.

“Yeah, we are having some issues with one of our medical bay scanners.” Jessica’s voice was so bright as she made the complaint.

“I’ll be right down to check it out.” Dean tapped the small badge on his chest, before his fingers moved to the console in front of him to quickly tap out the last of the details of his report. As he was turning away from the computer he caught the look of jealousy from his brother and he shot him a smirk and shrug in return. Engineering Officers got to do all the cool stuff.

“What the hell did you do to this thing?” Dean huffed as he pulled the panel from the base of the medical table. Engineering Officers got stuck with all the shit problems. “Did you shoot the damn thing with a phaser or what?” His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he stared in at the darkened relays.

“We may have used it to scan things other than what it was intended for.” Jessica chewed on her thumb nail as she stared down at him guiltily. “Captain Singer said to make busywork for you and we were trying to help.” She shrugged in apology and Dean let out a groan. 

“Look, next time just pull a relay or fuse. You could have seriously screwed this thing up.”

“Sorry.” Her voice was barley a squeak.

“It’s ok, just don’t do it again.” He looked in on the equipment and let out a huff. “Well, you gave me busy work alright. I am going to have to run to engineering for a few parts, maybe even maintenance.” Dean frowned, rubbing his hand over his face with a sigh before he pushed himself from the ground. “You had better hope this doesn’t take me all damn day. I got better things to do than miss dinner working on something that should be working just fine.” He dusted off his hands.

“Got a hot date at dinner tonight?” Jess smirked as she followed Dean away from the broken table.

“God no, get to sit through a meal with Sam and Dad tonight.” Dean huffed.

“But after. . .” Jessica pushed. Dean shot a glare at her.

“I’ll be back with parts. Don’t go making any more busywork for me while I’m gone.” And he was gone without another word.

It did take him the rest of the afternoon to fix the medical scanner, a good chunk of time being spent making a second trip to engineering when he realized he needed another few parts and tools to finish up the damage. Luckily he was able to get the table back to working order with what they had on the ship. 

“Shit, hey, Jessica, do me a favor.” Dean stood, shoving his tools back into the kit he had brought up from engineering. “Go up to the bridge and tell Sam that I am running late since you doctors don’t know how to use your own damn equipment.” He looked at her pointedly. “Tell him I will meet them at the mess.”

“Fine.” She huffed, tightening her doctor’s coat around her small frame. “But only because I really did cause you problems today. You could just use a comm."

“Thanks.” He ignored her comment and gave a small wave before he was gone on his way back to engineering to return the tools before he could make it back to his quarters for a much needed shower. He was only twenty minutes behind schedule when he finally stepped onto the mess deck to find his father and Sam standing next to a table, Lisa just to one side talking with the men. Dean let out a small groan and approached.

“Oh Lieutenant Winchester.” Lisa’s face lit up as he stepped into view. “I’m so sorry to interrupt your dinner, but Ben just demanded I speak to you if I saw you, and well, I saw your brother.” She glanced at Sam before turning a megawatt smile on John. “And he was kind enough to introduce me to the Captain.” Dean felt his fist clench against his will, John was not The Captain, that was Bobby Singer on this ship. John Winchester was just another Starfleet Command Captain visiting someone else’s ship.

“What did Ben need?” Dean asked with a tight smile, refusing to look at either of the men. 

“Right. He was wondering if you had the second companion manual to the one you brought him this morning?”

“I believe I do, yes.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Has he already finished the first one?”

“Oh no, no yet, but he has made his way through a large chunk of it. He wanted to have the next one on hand already.” Lisa leaned a step closer and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if her son had really asked for the next book or if she had volunteered to get a minute with Dean after he turned her down that morning.

“I’ll have to look through my collection, but I think yes, I should have it.” He nodded, mentally making his way through the list of books he had brought on-board when he had taken up his station.

“I can come by later to help look and get it from you. Save you the trip tomorrow.” She smiled sweetly and Dean remembered a time when that smile had him pinned. Now he had this wonderful, secret, just for him smile that was waiting to see him that evening.

“Oh no, it won’t be a bother. I have to go through my files anyway with Lieutenant Novak later. Seems I am suddenly the leading source of borrowed materials on this ship.” Dean tried for an easy smile but he felt the lump forming in his throat as his father stared intently at him. “We’ll find it and I’ll bring it by the classroom tomorrow. I actually wanted to have a word with Ben myself and that gives me another reason.”

“Oh, ok.” Lisa’s smile held but he could see her shoulders sag just slightly at the dismissal. “Well, I’ll let you gentlemen get to your dinner.” She reached out a hand and touched Dean’s upper arm. “Thank you for your help with Ben.”

“It’s no problem at all.” He gave her a tight smile, letting out his breath only after she had left them alone.

“Well, now I can understand why you would be so supportive of letting civilians on the ship.” John Winchester made no effort to hide the fact that he was watching Lisa Braeden walk away from the table.

“Miss Braeden was actually brought aboard to teach the children of the other crew members that were already on the ship.” Dean said as he looked up to see Jo approaching with drinks, her face a stern mask. “Her son Ben was a surprise. Turns out the kid is sharp as a tack and hopeful to join the Academy to specialize in engineering.”

“I’m sure that was all the qualifications you looked at.” John snorted and looked at the petite blond frowning down at him as she set a glass in front of him. Dean wondered briefly if it was poisoned, but dismissed it as too obvious a move for the Harvelles.

“Hey J-” Sam yelped rather than get out the girl’s name, reaching under the table to rub at his ankle where Dean’s foot had just made contact.

“We’ll take three of Benny’s specials, thanks.” Dean said quickly, nodding for Jo to leave without another word. He sent a glare at his brother, hoping the younger man realized how stupid it would be to bring attention to her in front of their father.

“So you and this Novak are friends?” John asked, taking a drink and making a sour face. Dean reached out and couldn’t help but smile into his own cup at the refreshing taste of a simple lemonade. No, the drinks weren’t poisoned, but Ellen was sure as hell not going to give the visiting Captain any type of spirits.

“We have become friends in a sense, yes.” Dean nodded, ignoring the small frown on his brother’s face. “We have worked together for two years on this ship.” He held in the small smile when he thought about how close he and the Security Officer had become more recently.

“Tell me what you know of him then. I’ve heard plenty of praise, but is it all true?” John crossed his arms in front of him and leaned onto the table.

“Really, Dad? Can we not talk about work at the dinner table?” Sam sighed. Both boys waited as their father considered their request. They all knew the pretense of visiting his sons was nothing more than the easiest way John Winchester knew how to get what he wanted. But now that he was here, with them, would he at least act like a father?

“Well then.” John took a deep breath and sat back in his seat once more. “Tell me about this Miss Braeden, Dean.” John smiled at the sudden laugh that broke from his youngest at the pained groan his oldest let out at the question.

~*~

“I am pretty sure that was the first time we had ever sat down like a family. It was so surreal.” Dean shook his head and let out a small laugh.

“It sounds as if you enjoyed yourself.” Castiel sank onto the edge of a chair with the barest of smiles as he watched the other man rummage through his bookshelf.

“I did though.” Dean looked back over his shoulder. “Sam and I talked about our jobs.” He sounded so astonished. “The man has never been at all interested in anything that wasn’t talk of military matters. Strategy, weapons, fighting skills. That’s all it ever was over the years when we got to see him. When we announced our focuses at the Academy he stopped visiting altogether.” Dean leaned back against his desk, a thick book in hand.

“You seem skeptical.” Castiel’s stern facade reappeared. Dean’s focused jerked to the other man.

“I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.” 

“I do not understand that term.” Castiel tilted his head to the side as he tried to understand the other man’s words. Suddenly Dean realized he didn’t have to control himself, they were alone in Dean’s quarters. Before answering Dean crossed the room, grabbing Castiel’s face in his hands, and kissed the Angel. 

“That head tilt thing drives me crazy.” Dean mumbled when they finally broke apart. “Anyway, it means that I am waiting for something else to happen to prove what an asshat John Winchester can be.”

“Asshat?”

“Ok, now you are doing it on purpose.” Dean laughed, pulling the man up out of the chair. Stretching out his arm, Dean tossed the manual on his desk before tugging Castiel toward the bedroom.

“You have yet to find the files to help me learn the systems.” Castiel’s protest was weak.

“It can wait.” Dean grinned and pulled the other man in close, wrapping his arms around his waist. “He asked about you, at the beginning. I told him we had become friends and Sam looked at me like I was crazy.” Dean ran a hand over Castiel’s jaw and cheek until his fingers threaded through the man’s hair. “I think we have been trying so hard to keep this all secret that we forgot that we are allowed to be friendly in front of others. I didn’t like the look Sam gave me. I don’t like that when I suggested it Sam acted as if the idea was absurd.”

“Because we are too different to be friends or because I am an Angel?”

“I don’t know. Either way it makes me mad.” Dean sagged against the other man, his forehead coming to rest on Castiel’s. “What’s it going to be like when we admit that we are together?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “We don’t have to tell anyone.” Dean jerked back as if he had been burned. “We can take our time, become closer publicly at a slower rate. Give people time to adjust to the idea of us.” The words were forced out around the lump forming in the Angel’s throat.

“No.” Dean’s vehemence shocked Castiel. “No. I am done having to hold back all the damn time. They can get used to it in their own damn time. The Captain is ok with it and at this point he’s the only one that counts.”

“What about your brother?” Castiel frowned even as he wanted to smile at Dean’s words. He waited as Dean took another deep breath.

“I’ll talk to him as soon as Dad leaves. If he has a problem with it. . .” Dean shook his head. “Hell, if it bothers him too much he can transfer. I am sure the Impala could use a first rate science officer.”

“Actually the Impala would have no -” Castiel was stopped by Dean’s lips capturing his own.

“You know what?” Dean pulled back only to begin unclothing Castiel. “I’m done talking about this. We still have a week before we can do anything about this and right now I want to spend what time we have doing something a lot more fun.”

Castiel nodded, his lips pulling until a full smile overtook. “Of course Lieutenant Winchester.” A small laugh erupted in response to the growl Dean let out before he tackled the Angel to the bed. Dean had finally managed to get his lips on skin, biting a mark into the other man’s collarbone when there was a patterned beeping filling the room, letting Dean know someone was asking entrance into his room.

“Ignore it.” Dean mumbled barely lifting his lips from Castiel’s body as the Angel tensed under him.

The beeping sounded again, whoever it was insistent upon seeing him. Finally Benny’s voice filled the cabin as he spoke into the intercom, his voice muffled and low as if he was leaned in close to whisper into the device. 

“Brotha’ I know you are busy in there and that’s why I’m interrupting. Gotta let me in.”

With a growl Dean pulled off of Castiel, not bothering to straighten his uniform as he crossed his quarters to the door, motioning for it to open. Benny slipped in as quickly as he could and motioned it shut once more.

“You’re gonna want to get re-clothed, Lieutenant Novak.” Benny’s eyes barely skimmed over the man now standing from the bed before he stared down Dean. “Ran into your father in the hallway asking where your quarters were. Lucky you, Captain Singer was a step ahead of me and a better bet at distracting him, waved me by quickly, but they are headed this way.”

“Shit.” Dean turned to see Castiel already nearly put together once more. He reached to straighten the Angel’s hair, Castiel only hesitating a second before his lips ticked with a smile and he did the same for Dean.

“Ain’t y’all sickeningly cute.” Benny snorted. “Hurry it up.” He turned at the sound of the chimes at the door. “Smooth down the damn bed.” He hissed to Castiel as Dean passed him to answer. Benny stepped closer to the Angel, watching him tense at someone so close that wasn’t Dean, and lifted his hands in a placating gesture. “Just.” He reached out one hand and lifted the other man’s collar just the slightest bit. Castiel’s emotionless mask was once more in place as he gave the man a short nod before they stepped back into the main room just as the door hissed open.

“Father.” Dean said formally, his back ramrod straight as the two Captains stepped past the entry. Castiel watched the interaction with mild curiosity; he and Dean hadn’t talked extensively about their families, but he knew the other officer’s back story, just as he was sure most of the crew knew his own difficult past. He had expected the stiffness between the two Winchesters, but the sight was still a little surprising after one saw how close and comfortable Dean was with his brother.

“I was coming to talk to you. . .” John Winchester stopped himself when his eyes caught the other two men in the room and Castiel suspected he was the topic the man would have spoken of with his son. “And Bobby offered to show me the way.”

“It wasn’t a problem, came to tell you the poker game tonight was canceled on account of Rufus got tired of loosing too much money.” Captain Singer took a step more into the room, his eyes scanning the scene before landing back on Dean with a small nod of approval.

“Novak and I would have been a little late anyway.” Dean glanced at the man in question before turning back to his desk. “I was trying to track down some files for him on the systems. That one was a little harder to find.” Dean pointed at the paper-bound manual on the edge of his desk before he was fully behind the console and typing on the screen display.

“Well, if it’s canceled, I have someone who would rather see me.” Benny gave a shrug barely getting a step away before Castiel spoke up.

“Mr. Lafitte, would you mind informing Commander Kormos that I will need to speak to her tomorrow. To go over the security measures for the away team to Betazed. Since she will be the lead.” Benny turned a large grin on the other officer.

“I sure will, Sir.” Castiel gave a small nod and the cook was sure he caught that little lip twitch Dean was always the recipient of. “Well then, gentlemen, I got to go deliver some good news I’m sure I’ll be thanked for.” Benny’s words drew laughter from Dean and Bobby as he gave a brief wave and left the room. 

“Commander Kormos is a woman?” John’s words cut out all mirth in the room as the other three men turned frowns on him. “I am simply clarifying.” He held up his hands as if in surrender. “Would simply like to know who I am going to be going down to the planet with.”

“You’re going down with the away team?” Dean frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and focusing fully on his father; he had thought for sure that the man would be staying on the ship to keep an eye on Castiel.

“Yeah.” John took a deep breath and nodded. “I think a little side trip would be good. And you’ll just be typing away at computer consoles all day, right?” His eyes left his son for just the briefest of flashes to land on Castiel.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Dean said with barely contained snark that his father pointedly ignored. Bobby cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Dean who gave a faint shrug in return, John missing none of it.

“What?” His eyes darted from one man to another, landing on Castiel for the shortest of time, assuming the Angel didn’t know what the other two were silently conveying, but he knew all too well. John Winchester was not going to like the team he would be traveling with to Betazed.

“I believe the reports can wait, Lieutenant Winchester.” Dean turned to Castiel, opening his mouth to respond but the Angel continued before he could. “I assume you and Captain Singer would want to discuss the away team with Captain Winchester in private.” Castiel refrained from looking at the Captains, keeping his focus on the man he was trying to convince. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Dean let out a sigh and frowned down at his console.

“I’ll have the files for you at the briefing tomorrow morning, then.” Dean’s voice was a little less sure this time. He pointedly ignored his father’s confused frown as he looked back up at Castiel with a small nod.

Castiel turned the same type of nod on Captain Singer before he made his own way to the door of the room and left without another word.

“That man is strange. I mean I had heard Angels were stoic, but him. . .” John shook his head with a small scoffing noise. The other two men ignored him as they took up seats around Dean’s desk. They still didn’t speak as Dean leaned back in his chair, reaching into a cabinet along the wall for a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. He poured and set two of the glasses in front of himself and Bobby before looked up at his father with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course.” John nodded and finally took a seat, apprehensive at the other men’s determined silence. “So what do I need to know about the away team?” The glass had barely touched the desk before John had it in hand. Ignoring his own drink, Dean pulled his tablet closer and tapped a few links before sliding it over to his father.

“Commander Andrea Kormos will be heading up security for the team in Novak’s absence. She will have three of her crew with her, one to accompany each team. I am sending Fitzgerald down for a few parts, he’s kind of an acquired taste so Andrea will probably put Gallagher with him since he is a Betazoid, better able to handle my officer. Mills will probably be with Sam since he and his team have a tendency to get caught up in the work and she can keep them focused and playing nice with the locals. At last count Sam is only taking two other scientists, Sinclair and Brady. Commander Gadreel Tahmoh will no doubt accompany Doctor Moore. Being an Angel also he is good for heavy lifting and he won’t want to waste time down on the planet, so he can bring back what she needs while Jessica can skip over to spend some time with Sam. That, of course and without a doubt, leaves Andrea free to personally accompany Benny. For an El-Aurian he sure loves to talk, especially when he gets caught up in food. Andrea can handle him, keep him focused, and get him back to the ship on time. Mostly.” Dean smirked as he finally picked up his glass and took a long pull of it, eyes trained on his father who stared down at the tablet in hand.

The room was quiet, John deep in thought as he looked over the list of people going down to the planet in a few days, and the other two men closely watching him as they drank down their first and second drinks. Finally John let out a heavy sigh as he slid the tablet onto the desk and picked up his glass once more to gulp down the amber liquid. Dean didn’t offer him another.

“Well, I must say you have a very wide range of . . .types on this ship of yours Bobby.” John leaned back in his chair.

“All carefully picked by recommendation of my officers whom I trust fully.” Bobby glanced at Dean as the officer sat up a little straighter. 

“How did you come by Novak, then?” John knew how most of the chief officers came to be on the ship, with Dean and Sam practically being family, Rufus Turner having served with Bobby, Benny had been friends with Dean all through his time at the Acedemy, although his son had failed to mention the other man’s alien race. Hell, both Jessica and Anna, the communications officer, had been long friends of the Winchester boys and it had been Anna that had brought to the surface John’s distrust of other races when his oldest confirmed the young woman was in fact an Angel whom had been raised by humans. Novak was the wild card with a surprising past as a soldier that left his post to join Singer’s lot just two years before.

“Lieutenant Milton brought him to my attention.” Bobby pursed his lips and shot a look at Dean. “They served together when she spent her mandatory year in the Regiment.” Both Bobby and Dean took a deep breath thinking of the year the young woman had spent among her own people to fulfill her obligation to a race she had very little connection to outside of DNA. She had returned from the year changed, harder, and Jessica and Sam had been the ones to beg Bobby to take her aboard where she could recover in peace. No one knew she would bring a friend with her.

“Anna was assigned here in communications.” Dean spoke up. “When she came for her assignment interview, she was traveling with Castiel who was looking for another post.”

“He came highly recommended and I needed a new Security Officer.” Bobby shrugged, finishing the tale. 

“Highly recommended?” John’s raised voice was mocking. “He served for a decade in the forward fleet of the Regiment. Under Michael himself!” Dean listened to his father praise a non-human for the first time ever. “He was an outright warrior! Even among the Angels, skilled fighters, he was known for his abilities and determination to follow orders. His resignation from the Regiment was viewed as near betrayal it was so surprising and sudden.”

“Well, hell, you sound like you know more about the situation than we do.” Bobby huffed as he stared at his old friend.

John shook his head and leaned back in his seat. “I read the official reports, needed to.” His eyes shot quickly from Bobby to Dean and back, as if gauging what he could say. “Novak is my primary reason for visiting the ship.” Dean nearly swallowed his tongue as he strained to hold back a noise of any kind at his father’s statement. “More recently I have been under pressure from the Federation to . . .diversify my crew. Novak was one of the leading names on the list that came across my desk. So of course I read up a bit on his history.” John shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “I have to say, I am not thrilled with the idea of letting any aliens on board the Impala, but this Novak does seem to be a strong candidate. And maybe he would be enough to get the politicos off my back.”

“Too bad you won’t be adding him to your ranks.” Bobby frowned and crossed his own arms, his position mirroring the other man’s but much more closed off.

“Because you won’t let him go, or because he’ll refuse the transfer? Because either way it won’t matter much if the Federation sends out orders. After all, they were the ones that put his name on the list given to me.” John smirked and leaned forward in his seat, his hand slipping to the edge of his glass, pushing it just a little closer to his son who willfully ignored the gesture. The visiting captain looked from one stern glare to the other, seeing an almost familial likeness that he knew to be impossible. “Look,” he held up his hands, “I am simply doing as was asked of me for the betterment of my ship. A ship, I might add, that is tasked with keeping the coalition of planets you so happily bounce between safe from the more violent races out there. Or have you forgotten that there are still skirmishes going on out there since you decided to kick up your boots in a nice cushy. . . “ He waved a hand in the area as if signifying the ship at large, “cruise liner.”

Dean was absolutely sure he had never seen the captain of his ship reach such a deep shade of red, near purple really. Slowly, Bobby Singer stood up, his hands clenching together behind his back as he looked down on the man he had once considered a very close friend, back when their priorities where aligned similarly. Bobby took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if preparing to say something before he let it all out in a heavy sigh. Shaking his head he turned instead to Dean, pursed his lips and gave a curt nod. He did not give a second glance to John Winchester before stalking from the room. 

John let out a dry chuckle as soon as the door to the room slid shut. “I don’t think Bobby took my visit here seriously.”

“Maybe he simply took you more seriously when you said you were here to visit Sam and I.” Dean fidgeted in his seat, shifting his feet restlessly.

“Oh come on now, Dean. You know I love getting the chance to see my boys. But I also have a job to do; a job that keeps all of you safe out here and able to go about your own day to day lives. Bobby should be more willing to ensure that safety since he knows all too well what it’s like out there. But he’s so damn enamored with this Angel, he’s taking a very valuable asset away from the fight.”

“Cas is way more than just an asset.” Dean stood in a huff. He realized his mistake as soon as his father stood as well, eyes narrowed as he watched Dean.

“Cas is it? Just how close are you to this Angel?”

“Everyone on board this ship is rather close to Castiel Novak. We pride ourselves in being a family, including all the aliens among our crew.”

“Family?” John scoffed and threw his head back as if to laugh before Dean strode around his desk.

“Look, if you do apply to the Federation for Novak’s transfer, we know there will be nothing we can do to stop it. But you need to understand that none of us will make it any easier on you while you are aboard our ship.”

“Was that a threat, Lieutenant?” Dean saw in that moment the military captain he had grown to fear as a child.

“No sir. I am merely apprising you of all the facts so that you may continue on your visit with open eyes.” Dean stuttered in a breath as he stepped away from his father, striding to the door and waving his hand over the panel. “Now, if you will excuse me, I really must dig around to find those files for Novak and I had better get something resembling sleep before I have a day running around figuring out what on this ship needs to be looked at when we make port at Betazed.” He held out a hand to the door, eyes cast down as he waited for his father to leave.

“Well then, I had better not keep you any longer.” John shook his head and stepped closer to his son. “I really did come to see my sons as well, Dean.” He held up a hand as if to lay it on the younger man’s shoulder. “Maybe you would be willing to consider making a transfer to my ship as well? You and Sam joining me in the fight out there, that would be a dream come true for your old man.” Dean wasn’t sure if he would rather snort out a derisive laugh at the absurdity of the suggestion or shudder in fear of what would happen if John Winchester found out that his son and the newly recruited Angel were in an intimate relationship while on his ship. 

“I don’t really see that happening for us.” Dean instead shook his head calmly.

“Very well. Good night then.” It was incredible that the man could dismiss his son when he was the one leaving the room! Dean offered nothing, merely waving his hand once more to signal the closing of the door behind his visitor. As soon as the door had shut behind his father, Dean rushed back to his desk. Tapping on a few keys until he had the files transferred over to his tablet, he quickly grabbed up what he would need to finish his reports for the evening before stepping back to the door. His fingers twitched with the urge to motion it open, but he hesitated for a moment more, trying to assure himself the coast was clear.

Finally he tucked the things beneath his arm, held his chin up high, and stepped out of his room, turning to make his way toward the Captain’s quarters. He passed very few people on his way, most either taking over the night shift of the vessel’s primary functions or already having retired for the evening. Still, he couldn’t help but hold his breath until he had reached his destination, letting out a sigh of relief when he signaled his request for entrance.

“Lieutenant Winchester.” Castiel couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. Taking a step to the side to allow Dean entrance, he leaned just enough into the hall to see that no one was around. “You shouldn’t be here tonight.” He had barely turned, feeling the door close behind him, before his arms were full of the other man.

“I know, but I couldn’t stay away. I just need you.”

“Your talk with your father went that well?” Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s shoulders as he let out a deep groan.

“Of course you get a handle on sarcasm now.” Dean tried to make the sound into a laugh but failed as he tucked his face further into his boyfriend’s neck. “I thought for a second Bobby was going to kick him off the ship. He threatened us with the damn Federation, saying that if they want you transferred there’s not a damn thing we can do about it. And he had the fucking audacity to still pass the trip off as seeing us, suggesting Sam and I go to fight with him!” Dean felt the other man stiffen in his arms as his words sank in.

“He’ll petition to have me transferred to the Impala?” Castiel’s voice was small, completely unnatural for the battle hardened Angel.

“Hey, no.” Dean pulled back enough to look Castiel in the eye, reassure him in every way he could. “No, he can make the request but Bobby will fight it. We will pull every string in the damn outfit to make sure that you don’t go anywhere.” He ran a hand up through dark hair to make the other man get closer for a hard kiss. “I’m not letting you leave me that easily.” Dean whispered into the small gap between them as they took a breath. He wasn’t surprised at all when Castiel pushed their lips together once more.

Moving his other hand to wrap it around Castiel’s waist, Dean was reminded that he had things in his hand. Pulling back he gave a small, apologetic smile, before he took a step back. Castiel let out a breath that could have been a laugh as he watched Dean make his way to his desk and set the stuff down.

“You brought your work. Planning on staying a while?”

“I can’t just show up to get you all riled up and then leave, now can I?” Dean asked with a smirk. “Plus, I promised you those files.” He pointed down at the transfer tablet. “You can pull them off there while I get some work done.” He took a seat, grinning when Castiel walked around the desk to do just that.

“I don’t understand why you had them on a separate system to begin with. It is far easier to use the ship’s computer to hold all the information.”

“They are old files, had them with me when we made the transfer to the ship and just never had a reason to put them into the database. Never had the need for the dummy version of the ship’s systems.” Dean shrugged as he began typing on the tablet in front of him. 

“Dummy version?” Castiel raised a mildly affronted eyebrow.

“It’s an old Earth manual series. Ship’s systems for dummies.” Dean glanced up with a slow smile. “I didn’t mean you were a dummy, babe. It’s just an expression. You can read the ship’s files on everything if you want, I just figured those would help you understand it a little easier and faster since we only have two days until we are running the checks.”

“Of course.” Castiel gave a curt nod and turned back to the tablet to begin a manual transfer to his own computer. They worked in silence for a little while, both men doing their own tasks in contentment. 

At some point Dean looked up and felt his heart clench. This is what he wanted, sitting around in the evening, getting work done, not having to worry about using every moment they had to kiss and grope and not let a moment go to waste because their time together was so little. Sure the notion that he was giving into commitment scared him a little, but watching the stoic angel in front of him fall apart with merely a handful of kisses caused something in him to take over. He couldn’t stop the swelling feeling every time Castiel took a little too long to pull away from an embrace or gave an easy smile he had never used before the two men had gotten together.

“And the crew complains about my tendency to stare.” Castiel said as he slowly looked up to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Even you have to admit it can be a bit unnerving with your unblinking, expressionless stare. Me, I’m just admiring the view.” Dean smirked as he stacked up his things and stood.

“I never understood the humans in that aspect.” Castiel shook his head as he stood as well and made his way around the desk. “Why admire from a distance.” He reached out and pulled Dean in close. “When you can get so much closer.”

Dean let out a full body laugh as he wrapped his own arms around Castiel’s waist. “Smooth.” Quickly he leaned in and kissed Castiel, pulling the man into it deeper with a hand on the back of his head. He couldn’t be sure which one of them had begun moving, but slowly they were making their way to the bed, still holding tight to one another and kissing.

“You should probably return to your quarters. Wouldn’t want people talking.” Castiel finally spoke as he pulled back as his knees hit the edge of the bed.

“Probably should, yeah.” Dean reached out and began pulling at the fastenings on Castiel’s coat, eager to get the Angel naked. Finally he was yanking the garment from the other’s shoulders and pulling him in for another kiss, making Castiel moan as Dean’s hands pushed under the shirt beneath to finally rest on skin.

“Your father might hear rumors.” Castiel tried again, even as he pulled the shirt over his head as Dean began removing his own coat.

“We’ve been doing this a while now and no rumors yet.” Dean pulled Castiel into him, their bare chests connecting.

“Did you know the Angels are a race revered for their skills in logic as well as fighting. Second only to the Vulcans in fact.” Castiel said as he felt the other’s hands at his pants, his voice straining to stay steady.

“Is that so?” Dean mumbled, letting out a heavy breath as he finally tugged the offending material open and down.

“And yet, you defy all logic, make me abandon all reasoning.” Castiel’s hands grabbed at Dean’s ass, yanking the man forward and causing their groins to rub together deliciously.

“It’s a special talent of mine.” Dean smirked as Castiel returned the favor of removing his pants. With a few more kisses, groping hands, and finally a tumble to the bed both men were naked as they lay together. “Want to see some more of my special talents?” He kissed down from Castiel’s jaw sucking a mark into his collarbone where no one would see.  


Castiel hummed as his hands reached out to grip onto Dean’s hips. He could almost feel the smile on Dean’s lips as he kissed down his chest, Castiel’s hands sliding up the muscles of the man’s back as he slid down the Angel’s body. By the time Dean was hovering over the other’s cock, Castiel was nearly squirming, his breath heavy. Dean looked up to meet his eyes as he flicked his tongue out, swiping the head of the cock before him before slowly taking it deep into his mouth. He felt Castiel’s hips twitch as he strained to keep still. Dean hummed and dipped his head lower, finally feeling the hands that sank into his hair. He pulled back up until he could swirl his tongue around the tip once more before sinking back down, reveling in the sounds that dripped from Castiel’s lips.

Dean pulled back off long enough to pull his own fingers into his mouth to get them wet. This time as he pulled Castiel back into his mouth he moved his wet finger back to circle Castiel’s hole. He listened for the huffed breath and the deep moan as his finger eased past the tight ring of muscles. 

At two fingers he pulled off Castiel, not wanting things to end too soon and knowing his boyfriend, while having incredible stamina, still had his limits under Dean’s proficient hands. He was laving at a nipple as he eased a third finger in, moving them until he was sure he would hit the Angel’s prostate just as he bit down on the bud. His lips curled up in a grin at the yell from Castiel and the feel of the muscles clenching around his fingers. He needed to be in that tight heat now.

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out as his other hand strained to reach the bedside table for the lube he had placed there. Finally, finally, he eased his fingers out, chuckling at the whine it drew from the man beneath him. Quickly he poured the cool liquid into one hand before coating his cock, unable to hold in his own moan at finally giving himself some friction. 

Lining himself up, Dean hesitated. He looked down at the Angel, leaning in to kiss him.

“Is one of your many talents being a frustrating tease?” Castiel huffed as Dean pulled away, moving his hips to try for some kind of friction, feeling the head of Dean’s dick nudging at his rim.

“I love you.” The words were out before Dean could pull them back. He snapped his mouth shut, staring down at Castiel with eyes just as wide as the Angel’s. Both men held very still for a moment, unsure of how to respond to the outburst.

“Dean.” Castiel said hesitantly.

“Shit.” Dean sat up, scooting to put a few inches between him and Castiel as the Angel slowly moved to sit up as well. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Because you didn’t mean it?” Castiel’s voice was low, trying to hold onto all that stoicism his people were known for.

“No. No, I meant it.” Dean looked up, reaching out a hand to reassure. “I mean, I’ve never felt like this with anyone else. You make me crazy and I feel like crawling out of my own skin when I can’t be close to you.” He shook his head and ran his clean hand through his hair. “But you. . .you don’t. . .can’t-”

Castiel jerked forward to shut the other man up with a kiss. “Don’t take my calm nature for lack of emotion, Dean.” He kissed him again, deeper, as he moved forward until he had straddled Dean’s lap. When he could fight the need for air no longer, he pulled back and looked Dean in the eye. “I think I am falling in love with you as well.”

“Holy shit.” Dean grinned, grabbing Castiel’s face and pulling him in for another deep kiss. Castiel moaned as Dean sucked on his lower lip, trying to focus enough to reach behind him and grab Dean’s still hard cock, running the tip along his hole. Once again he felt the tip catch at his rim, but this time he had all the control as he slowly eased down onto the hard length.

Dean’s hands flew to Castiel’s hips, holding on tightly as his head fell back to hit the wall as he was enveloped. When they were flush together, Castiel held still, moving only enough to kiss at Dean’s jaw and lips. Dean opened his eyes and grinned, meeting Castiel’s lips with his own. He was caught up in the kiss when Castiel slowly raised himself up and slid back down, he did it again. As his pace picked up it became more difficult to kiss, but neither man minded as they got lost in the pleasure. Dean stared up at Castiel, watching the man bounce on his lap with a purpose, but he knew it wasn’t enough for the Angel. Planting his feet on the mattress, Dean lifted his hips to meet Castiel as he was sinking back down, the motion causing a rougher thrust and a loud moan to escape both men. He shifted again, and this time, when he slammed into Castiel, the Angel cried out, Dean had found his prostate. With a satisfied smirk Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips a little harder to help him slam back down on his cock, keeping the same angle and driving his lover crazy.

With a loud cry Castiel fell forward, his body shaking as he came between their bodies. He clenched down around Dean who thrust up only a few more times before he was spilling into Castiel with a groan. The Angel rolled his hips a few times to draw out the other man’s orgasm, grinning at the way Dean’s whole body spasmed one last time before he stilled.

They stayed still as both men tried to catch their breath. As they finally calmed, Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel’s ribs, reveling in the way the Angel sank further into his arms as he relaxed into the touch.

“We need to clean up.” Dean whispered, lowering his head to kiss the other’s shoulder and neck. He let out a light chuckle when the only response he received was a soft hum. “Come on, babe. A quick shower and we can cuddle back up and get some sleep.” He moved his hand to Castiel’s back, rubbing a little harder to get the man’s attention.

Without a response, Castiel slowly eased off Dean and shifted until he was able to stand to the side of the bed, reaching out a hand to help Dean do the same. Slowly the men made their way to the bathroom for a hot shower to clean off the sweat and semen, falling into more kisses before finally finding the energy to get out and stumble to the bed.

“Did you mean it?” Dean whispered into the other man’s shoulder as he curled his body around him.

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel needed no clarification to know what the other man was talking about. “I would not have said it if I did not mean it.”

“Yeah, of course.” Dean kissed the skin in front of him. “Good.” He nodded and took a deep breath. “Because I meant it too.”

“Good.” Castiel breathed out, placing a small kiss on Dean’s temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than the others, but I will try and post the next one quicker because of it.

Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when Captain Singer strode into the room with only his usual two shadows. John Winchester was not attending the morning briefings while he was on the ship; after all, it was against the usual protocol. He ducked his head as he stood after the meeting, winking with a small smirk before looking up to make sure the Angel across from him had caught the move. The small tilt of Castie’s lips as he turned to leave the room with Lieutenant Turner was all the confirmation Dean needed as he left the room in the opposite direction.

The overhaul of the ship’s systems, maintenance and upgrades, would be very time consuming and at times mind-numbing. But it would take the entire two days they would be docked at Betazed, and getting the systems and engineering crew ready for it was taking up Dean’s time before they were even in hailing range of the planet. It meant that he didn’t have to see his father at all since there was no reason for the military captain to be down in Engineering. It was a welcome break from the man who had already irritated his oldest son in the first twenty-four hours of his visit.

Dean was sitting at a table in a back corner of the mess, trying to enjoy a quick meal before he got back to work when suddenly a figure was hovering over him. He looked up to see Lisa standing almost expectantly at his side and had to strain to keep in his initial reaction.

“Having dinner alone? I never thought I would see the day.” Her laugh that had once sounded so sweet now grated on Dean’s already worn nerves. Dean opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the hasty arrival of another person.

“I am terribly sorry for being late. I know you don’t have long before you must get back to the systems.” Castiel moved around the woman still standing and sat in the only other chair at the small table before shooting a look at Lisa. “We were supposed to discuss the systems, were we not?” He looked back to Dean, the barest hint of a smile appearing for only the other man to see.

“Of course.” Dean tried to keep his own smile small, but he wasn’t sure how well he was succeeding as he looked up at Lisa as well. “Sorry, this is actually a working dinner.”

“Of course. You have to keep the ship running.” With a gentle smile Lisa reached out and let her fingers skim over Dean’s shoulder. “Just don’t work too hard.” She may have winked, a gesture he had sent her way many times in the past, but Dean missed it as his eyes shot to Castiel who now wore his usual stoic frown.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Dean didn’t take his eyes from Castiel for a single second as Lisa finally took the hint and left the two officers to speak. 

“She seems rather insistent as of late.” Castiel’s brow furrowed as he lowered his gaze to the table.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Dean pushed his plate to the side, moving it a little closer to Castiel who studied the food before him. “Wish I could kiss you for saving me.” His words were low, but still he watched as Castiel shot a glance around them before reaching out for a bit of the food.

“You’ll simply have to make it up to me.” Castiel slowly looked up to meet Dean’s eyes before taking a bite of bread. Dean let out a small groan.

“Suddenly I think work is going to go by a lot slower.” Dean mumbled as he picked up his fork once more to take a bite. He caught the way several people close to them turned to look at the sound of Castiel’s light laugh.

“How much more do you have to do?” Castiel asked.

“Technically I can be done for the night.” Dean shrugged. “But I would really rather get as much as possible out of the way. Tomorrow I would like to focus on assignments and a schedule of systems shutdowns and repairs. On top of the usual day to day tasks, it is taking me longer than I would like to get it all done.” Dean leaned an elbow on the table and rubbed his temple as he pushed some of the food around on the plate.

“You look exhausted.” Castiel reached out a hand, stopping just shy of touching Dean.

“Well, if someone hadn’t woken me up early this morning for a little attention. . .” Dean smirked at Castiel.

“You weren’t complaining at the time, or I would have let you go back to sleep.” Castiel raised his eyebrows and there was that hint of a smile. Dean could only laugh in response.

“Keep smiling like that at each other, and you won’t have to say a damn thing to anyone about being together. A blind man could see what is going on.” Benny startled the two men out of their moment, setting two plates of pie down.

“A blind man-” Castiel began but Dean quickly cut him off.

“Just an expression, Cas.” He turned to his friend. “Thanks for the pie Benny.”

“Of course brotha’.” The cook nodded once and left them alone once again.

“I gotta get back to work after this slice.” Dean gave a grim smile and took a bite of the heavenly dessert.

“Are you not worried about what Benny said? That someone could see how we behave around each other and make assumptions?” Castiel hesitated before taking a bite of his own slice.

“Not really. We want everyone to know, right? And it should take them longer than my father’s stay to put two and two together.” Dean shrugged and hurried through his slice. 

“Anyway. I should only be another two hours, three tops. But then I have my reports to write up.”

“I understand, Dean.” The other man’s head shot up at Castiel’s words. “You will be too tired and really you should be in your own quarters while your father is on board.” 

Dean frowned and leaned across the table, as much to be heard with a whisper as to get closer to the Angel to convey his conviction. “Like hell am I going to my quarters. I was letting you know what I have to do so you know when I’ll show up at your door.”

“Oh.” The simple non-word was so out of character, Dean would have laughed if he wasn’t trying to be so serious.

“Yeah, oh.” Dean swallowed. “I don’t think I could get a proper night’s sleep anywhere else by now.” He shook his head and sat back, suddenly unsure. “I mean, if you want the night alone-”

“Of course not.” Castiel reached out his hand once more, not quiet but almost touching Dean’s arm. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Yeah.” Dean grinned, shoved the last bite of his pie in his mouth, and stood. He hesitated for only a second before he put his fists on the table and leaned in close to the other man. “I love you. I’ll see you tonight.” He didn’t give Castiel time to answer before he was rushing from the mess, determined to get back to work quickly to shave a few minutes off his time away from Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me tell you my tale of woe.
> 
> I was working on the end of this story, because I am nearly done writing if not posting it, when my computer froze and shut down. After the restart I pulled up Scrivner, my writing app that is so amazing because it creates automatic backups every five minutes or so. But this one time! This time it decided it didn't like this particular story and deleted every word of it. Just so you know, the word count is currently at 32,000. All of it gone. After I curbed the beginning signs of my panic attack I set to work looking for those damn backups. I'll just say, it took me 20 minutes and I only have what I had as of 2 days ago, at which point I was still struggling with a scene and hadn't overcome my little block to write something I was very happy with. I spent all day rewriting the 4K I lost for good.
> 
> So... I really hope you guys like what I have. The end of Chapter 5 is where I get shaky thanks to the rewrite, but I hope you still like it. And it should be quick posting from here on out since I am just finishing up the ending. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the men were awoken by the sound of someone asking permission to enter Castiel’s quarters. The Angel frowned as his head turned to the door as if he could see through it to whomever was waiting on the other side.

“Computer, who is hailing me?” Castiel mumbled as he struggled to pull himself from Dean’s octopus like grip to sit up.

“Captain John Winchester wishes to enter.” The feminine voice of the computer was like a cold bucket of water splashing down on him as the words sank in. Suddenly Dean was sitting straight up in the bed as well.

“Shit, did I just hear that right?” He spoke in a frantic whisper even though no one outside the room would hear him. Before Castiel could respond the chiming sounded through the room again. “Shit.” Dean jumped from the bed, frantically trying to gather his clothes. 

“Go into the bathroom, I will try to get him to leave.” Castiel frowned, pulling on his uniform pants as he stepped away from the bed. As he stood up straight once more, shirt in hand, Dean stopped in front of him. Quickly the man grabbed him and pulled him in close for a quick kiss. He was gone again before Castiel could fully process what happened, disappearing into the bathroom as the chime sounded once more. Castiel actually let out a small growl as he stepped to the door, tugging on his undershirt as he went.

“Captain Winchester.” Castiel frowned at the man on the other side of the door. “What brings you by my quarters this early in the day?” The Angel’s eyes shifted to the left where a panel told him it was just ten minutes before his alarm would have woken him and Dean. 

“I was hoping to talk with you before you have to report for duty. You are a very hard man to pin down, Lieutenant Novak.” Castiel didn’t miss the way the other man’s eyes scanned the room behind him.

“As head of security I have a demanding job. But I assure you I can make time to speak with you later today.”

“Well, I’m here now.” John raised his eyebrows at the officer, shifting until he could push his way into the quarters, leaving Castiel to frown at the now empty hallway. Taking a deep breath, Castiel turned, closed the door, and pointed out a spot on the couch in the main room of his quarters. 

“As you insist on speaking now, you will have to do so while I get ready, I must report to the Captain’s office shortly.” Castiel passed the man now sitting, and stepped into his room to finish getting dressed, listening through the opening between the rooms.

“I’ll get straight to the point, Novak. I am sure you are aware that visiting my sons was not the only reason I had for visiting your ship.”

“The ship is not mine, Sir, but I had heard there may be other reasons for your visit, yes.” Castiel stood in the archway between rooms as he buttoned up his uniform jacket, missing the way Dean’s hands would linger as he did the job for him.

“I came at the behest of the Federation. They have requested that I take on some different officers for my crew on the Impala. A changing of the guard as it were. Your name was at the top of the list I was given for consideration.” John’s smile was tight, forced.

“I do not know why my name would even be on that list, Sir, as I am very happy with my assignment here under Captain Singer.” Castiel looked up from his uniform with a deep frown.

“How can a soldier like yourself be happy on a peacekeeper?” John leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees as he studied the Angel. “You are an Angel, a born fighter.”

Castiel held up a hand to stop the man’s words. “Being an Angel does not predispose me to a violent nature. I served my time on the front lines and was more than happy to step back when offered this post. I do not wish to rejoin the fight at any time in the future.” Before John could respond, Castiel had turned back into his bedroom, using as much time as he could to put on a pair of socks and try to gather himself once more. He shot one last look at the bathroom door, knowing Dean must have his ear pressed to the panel to listen to the conversation taking place between the two men. He stepped back into the front room, now fully clothed. 

“And if the Federation were to assign you to my ship, leave no room for argument over where you would best serve, you wouldn’t shirk your duties would you? You are not one for insubordination, Novak.” Captain Winchester’s smile had turned cruel in the time Castiel had been in the other room, and it caused him to pause for a moment. 

“No, Sir. I am not one to disobey a command.” He swallowed and lifted his chin, showing his full height as he watched the other man stand. “I will, however, appeal the decision with everything I have. I do not wish to return to battle.” He stepped to the door, typing in a quick message on the panel there for Dean to see before motioning the door open. “Now, if you do not mind, I must report to duty. Captain Singer has come to expect strict punctuality from me.” He held a hand out to the hallway, waiting as the other man took his time standing and leaving the room. 

“I will see you on the bridge then, Bobby is letting me spend some time there today so that I can get a feel for the crew members. See if there is anyone else on the ship I should be keeping my eye on.” Despite his words, John Winchester walked beside Castiel all the way to Singer’s personal office, waiting until the Angel had opened the door to the office for entry before he turned to the right and stepped into the TurboLift. Castiel took a deep, steadying breath as he stepped into his Captain’s office.

Back in Castiel’s quarters, Dean waited until the room outside had been quiet a few long minutes before he finally exited the bathroom with a heavy frown. He had been looking forward to last minute goodbye’s with Castiel and his father had deprived him of that for a chance to try and strong arm the Angel into joining his crew. Dean tugged down the edges of his coat to straighten the material as he made his way to the door of the room. A small blinking on the console next to the door caught his eye and he stopped to read the message waiting for him. 

_Dean, I am sorry to have to cut our morning short, but tonight I promise to make up for it. I sincerely hope you have an easier day than yesterday and I look forward to tomorrow. I love you. Castiel._

With a smile, Dean stepped from the room, standing a little straighter as he caught sight of First Officer Turner exiting his own quarters. Dean gave the other man a curt nod before turning to take the long way around to the briefing room, ignoring the confusion on the other man’s face.

 

“That arrogant sunofabitch!” Bobby growled as he sat down heavily in his chair. Castiel and Dean stood on the other side of the desk, waiting for some indication on if the impromptu meeting would last long enough to warrant them sitting. With their morning cut short, Dean was ready for the morning briefing early enough to be the first one at the conference table. He had received plenty of curious looks from his brother who had tried to pry some information on why he was actually on time from a still frustrated Dean. Castiel had waved his hand close to the table when the meeting was over, signaling for Dean to stay behind everyone. Sam shot him yet another frown when Dean had told him he had to speak with Novak, but he hadn’t waited to hear whatever his younger brother would have said in response. 

Captain Singer had sent Turner ahead to the bridge, not keeping it quiet that he wanted his first officer to keep a very close eye on Captain Winchester, before waving the two waiting men back into his private office. As soon as the door had closed Castiel was informing his captain of the conversation between him and the visiting captain that morning, Dean listening closely for some of the things he had missed through the door. Now the two younger men stood waiting for more of a response on the subject from the glowering captain.

“Ok.” Bobby nodded once, twice, before looking from one officer to the next and standing. “Wise of you to keep me informed, Novak. Let me know if he approaches either of you again.” Bobby rounded the edge of the table, tapping his knuckles along the surface of it as he did.

“That’s it?” Dean frowned as he turned to track the other man’s movements.

“What else would you have me do right now, Dean?” Bobby raised an eyebrow with the question. “He’s using the Federation as his back up for the transfer, and maybe that would have meant more a decade or two ago when the fighting was worse and soldiers were needed something fierce. But now?” Bobby shook his head. “As much as your father wants the fighting to keep going, for him to have a reason to be out there and useful, the Impala is not much more than a glorified peacekeeper with shiny guns. And John Winchester has burned too many bridges to have many people in power on his side when it comes time to fight for Castiel for his own crew.”

“Than why would the Federation put my name on the list they sent him here with?” Castiel moved a step closer to Dean.

“Because you are an Angel. And Angels are warriors. The Federation probably figures you want to be out there fighting. Angels have a lot of weight in the Federation, especially when it comes to matters on the front lines. I highly doubt they will cater to John’s request to take you away from a ship you are comfortable on at the end of the battle.”

“And if they do think about it, that’s when Bobby steps in with his connections. Right?” Dean grinned at his uncle as the older man let out a grumble.

“If it comes to that, I think I have a little more leverage than Winchester.” Bobby nodded and he turned with Dean to face Castiel. “Like I have said, you’re not going anywhere, Novak.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Castiel gave a curt nod.

“Now will both you idjits stop your worrying and get back to your jobs.” Bobby grumbled as he turned back to the door of his office once more. “My damn ship is going to start falling apart just as someone tries to assassinate me with you two looking the other way.” As the doors hissed open his tirade turned to barely there mumbles and Captain Singer stepped from the room headed for his post on the bridge.

Dean let out a laugh as he turned to Castiel as the door shut.

“You heard the captain, better get back to work.” Dean shifted closer and put a hand on Castiel’s waist. “If we can focus for one more day, tomorrow will be a hell of a lot easier with him down on the planet.” 

“That would make it far easier to do my job when I also don’t have to watch my every move.” Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Exactly.” Dean leaned in and gave Castiel a small kiss. “I better get down to engineering before something really does fall apart.” He squeezed the other man’s hip before stepping away. Castiel waited until Dean had left through the door leading to the hall before following the Captain’s path directly through to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry. But the story is done. Which means I will be posting quickly from here on out. I would give you a piece of the pie I had while writing the ending, so you could celebrate, but, well, that's a lot harder to share. So have some story instead.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! They make me all tingly!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter was what was lost and re-written. I am sorry if it isn't as awesome as it could have been. I hope you enjoy anyway.

“I’ll be on the bridge if you need me for any reason.” Dean bustled around his office down on the Engineering Deck. “Garth has the list of items we need from the planet, but if you suddenly find you need to add something to it, just call down. Captain has given us clearance on all things maintenance.” Standing in a small huddle in the entryway of the office were his chief staff members. “You all have the schedule for today. If you’re running slow, speak up. A lot of today is very carefully timed and I don’t think I have to warn you all on the possible risks with missing minutes.” He straightened up behind his desk and looked at the men and women standing in front of him, all with smiles as they listened to their commander repeat everything he had said the day before, and most of it had been unnecessary then.

“We got this, Sir.” Bradbury reassured him as some of the others gave little mumbled agreements.

“I know.” Dean let out a sigh. “I’ve got the best team in the quadrant.” He stood up just a little straighter. “Let’s get this ship back up to mint, everyone.” With a clap of his hands, everyone got to moving out of the office to get started on their day’s work.

An hour before, Captain Singer had foregone the usual morning briefing in favor of requesting his officers later be on the bridge with him as they settled into orbit around Betazed. Dean stood at the console behind the Captain’s chair alongside Castiel, both sure to keep their distance platonic, as Bobby had spoken to the council members granting them permission to land on the planet. Around them the other officers had been busy at the available computers, talking over last minute details of the trip to the personnel they were sending down. A large number of crew members were taking the chance for the shore leave, others were simply taking the time for rest in their quarters or gathering with friends in the lounge. For the two days they would remain in orbit around Betazed, it would practically seem like a ghost ship as Dean was allowed to systematically shut down, run diagnostics on, update, and restart every program on the ship they could. 

“Lieutenant Novak, I trust that you have the bridge under control?” Captain Singer said as soon as the image of the Betazed Council had left the view-screen. With his words he turned and made his way up the ramp to stand near his Chief Security Officer. Already the bridge was emptying of people, leaving Dean, Castiel, and the Captain standing alone, with the now noticeable exception of John Winchester standing at the open door of the TurboLift.

“Yes, Sir, I believe I can handle it.” Castiel turned his usual stoic expression to the Captain who nearly missed the slight uptick of the corner of the Angel’s mouth. Bobby let out a little chuckle under his breath as he gave a short nod. Glancing at the other Captain waiting for him, Bobby gave only a vague, mumbled, “You know where to find me” before leaving the bridge. 

“He seemed hesitant for Captain Winchester to hear where he was going.” Castiel turned a curious frown on the only other man left on the bridge.

“Yeah, well, he’s not going to bring up Ellen’s name around my father.” Dean had already turned his attention to the bank of computers along the rear wall of the deck. His fingers moved quickly over the panels, working his way through the necessary protocols for the shut down of the systems. 

“Can I ask why?” Castiel stepped up beside the other man, watching Dean as he waited for when he could be useful. 

“You can ask.” Dean said distractedly. Finally he took a deep breath and turned to Castiel. “My father made mistakes in battle that led to the death of Ellen’s husband. She hasn’t forgiven him for it.” He shrugged and looked down at his feet, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t think he has forgiven himself, either. Sometimes I let myself think that is why he is so single minded when it comes to the fight. That he is trying to make up for the losses.” Dean shook his head as if he was shaking off the weight of the thoughts and turned back to the console. “But then I remember that he was always an ass, had always made risky moves in battle, and while he claims to have friends, he is known for not having attachments that would bother him. Not the way Bill Harvelle would have been torn up if their roles had been reversed.”

The two men stood in silence for a time. Dean worked on the systems he could from his post on the bridge, trusting his crew to do the same at their own stations throughout the ship. Castiel helped where he could, fingers flying quickly over the controls as he entered in algorithms for the updates that Dean had provided him with. It was a relaxed atmosphere that surrounded them as they went about their work not having to worry about anyone else. When Castiel stood too close to Dean, or the human placed his hand at the small of the Angel’s back as he watched over his shoulder, they didn’t have to jerk back wondering if someone had seen. It was easy, smooth work as they moved around one another in sync.

They were standing close together, Dean’s hand lightly resting on Castiel’s hip, as the two talked about the system that was currently running checks as they waited, when the door to the TurboLift hissed open to admit a visitor to the bridge. Jumping apart, Dean spun around to see Jo walking out of the ship’s small elevator, a tray of food in her hands. She was watching the cups at two corners of the tray too intently to have noticed how closely the two men had been standing or the very rare, light blush now spreading across Castiel’s cheeks.

“Hey, Dean, Mom sent me with food for the two of you.” Jo glanced up only long enough to find out where in the room the two men were standing. “She knew you wouldn’t be coming down to eat and there are no foodslots up here.” Making her way down the ramp carefully, Jo placed the tray on the bench seat next to First Officer Turner’s chair. “Come eat.”

Dean snapped out of his shock and let out a huffed laugh. “Well, come on Novak.” He waved a hand at the Angel before following Jo. “Tell Ellen we said thank you. She’s right, we would have worked through until the evening.”

“I’ll send someone up in a bit to retrieve the tray.” Jo waved down at the food as she straightened up. “Try and eat it all so I don’t have to listen to Mom complaining about your unbalanced diet.” She turned a smile to the men. “But Benny did instruct me to make sure you got some of that pie he made you while he was off ship, so at least there’s that.”

“Benny is a good man.” Dean laughed as he sat down to one side of the tray on the end of the bench. “Thanks for bringing it up here, Jo.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved him off. “You know I love you.” With one more shake of her hand over her shoulder, Jo left the way she had come and just as quickly, distractedly.

“You going to sit and eat with me?” Dean asked as he looked up from the food.

“In Commander Turner’s chair?” Castiel hesitated next to Dean, his eyes taking in the seat across from the other man.

“Well, that would be the logical spot to sit for this little picnic.” Dean grinned. “And I am sitting here.”

Castiel took a deep breath before slowly sitting in the chair in question. “You’ll not tell him I sat here.” The Angel’s words made Dean laugh.

“And risk having to listen to the man rant about you messing up his butt groove or some nonsense. No thank you.” Dean laughed at the thought of how protective First Officer Rufus Turner was of his seat, more so than Captain Singer who could snap if his First Officer didn’t vacate his chair quickly enough when he had been standing in as acting Captain. Dean, whose office was down in Engineering with a desk he barely got the chance to sit at on a slow day, found it ridiculous how protective the older men where of their chairs. For a brief moment he considered forgoing the food in favor of climbing on the other man’s lap for a brief make-out session in the forbidden chair, but the computer beside him signaled for his attention and he knew they didn’t have time for such juvenile thrills. That same excuse couldn’t be used later when Dean held up a fork to feed the Angel a bite of pie, heat creeping up his cheeks when Castiel gave a cute smile without voicing how adorable he now found the man with this small gesture. Nor did it give them pause when Castiel finished eating and leaned in to place a kiss on Dean’s temple before walking once more to the console. They kept their little bit of distance until one of the teenagers Ellen coerced into working for her had come and gone with the now empty tray.

 

“I like this.” Dean said as they walked from the ship to Castiel’s quarters late in the evening. The dinner that had been served to them on the bridge served as a small marker of the time for the men who worked quickly and steadily to remain on schedule. When Ensign Bradbury had told them over the communicator that everything had run smoothly in Engineering and that the crew was retiring for the night, Dean and Castiel did the same with ease. Everything was right on schedule.

“What is it that you like?” Castiel asked as they turned into the deserted corridor of officer’s quarters.

“This.” Dean waved a hand in the small distance between them. “Not having to worry about how others will see us or what they will think. I mean, I don’t think I really worried before, but we spent so much time not letting people see we were together so that we wouldn’t have to deal with questions and comments.” Dean sighed, his body swaying a little closer to the other man as they walked. “It has become such a chore. I really liked today, being relaxed around you.” Their steps never faltered as they reached Castiel’s quarters and entered together. “Getting to touch you whenever I felt like it. Being able to casually walk back here at the end of our day; together.” Dean set his tablet down on the desk before turning to pull Castiel into his arms. 

“I enjoyed today as well. Although I will be very relieved to get back to my job as head of security.” Castiel’s hand rubbed over Dean’s back, slowing rising until his fingers threaded through the other man’s hair.

“Not cut out for Engineering, Novak?” Dean let out a muffled chuckle.

“I know my limitations. And I have always found the way Angels are rather forcefully steered toward more militant studies to be short-sighted and restricting.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed as he pulled out of the embrace. “Anna always said she was lucky to be raised by humans rather than Angels, she never wanted to really fight. She hated her time with the Angels after her graduation.”

“I agree. Officer Milton is much better suited for communications over combat. Her year with the Regiment was difficult.” Castiel stepped to the foodslot and pushed a key on the panel, calling up their usual whiskeys.

“Which is why I don’t get why she is itching to impress my dad.” Dean stretched out his back before taking a step closer to Castiel and taking one of the glasses.

“Perhaps she finds it difficult to fully embrace the peaceful nature of this ship’s mission. She is, after all, an Angel. While her upbringing makes her believe she favors peace, her blood pushes her to something more active. I don’t agree that she should be looking to the Impala for an assignment, but I believe a change of ship is warranted.” Castiel took a sip of his drink.

“What about you?” Dean stared down into the untouched amber liquid.

“Me?” Castiel turned to see Dean’s frown. “Dean?”

“You going to get tired of peace? Of chauffeuring ambassadors and supplies between planets? ‘Cause I got to tell you, I don’t plan on getting involved in the fighting. I like it just fine on this little ship with my uncle and brother and all the crew members that have become like family. I get that you don’t want to join my dad now, but is there going to be a time in the future where you are going to want to go back to the Regiment?”

Slowly Castiel placed his glass on the desk before reaching out and taking Dean’s to do the same. “Dean, are you aware that Angels have slightly longer life spans than humans?”

“Can you just answer the question, Cas? Do I really need a biology lesson on your race?” At the look Castiel leveled at him, Dean heaved another sigh, running his hand through his hair to rub at his neck. “Yeah, Cas, I had heard that you have a longer life span. I am even aware that you are a bit older than me. What does that have to do with my question?”

“I am older than you, yes, and I served a lot longer than the mandatory year of service Officer Milton did. I have seen enough fighting to last a human lifetime, and more loss than even Angels should have to see. By the time Officer Milton joined my crew, telling me of the life she had lived among humans, I had already been wondering if there was ever going to be a chance for me to change assignments.” Castiel reached out and laid his hands on Dean’s shoulders, fingers working at the tense muscles beneath the shirt. “After a year of listening to stories about her family, her friends, you.” He felt Dean relaxing under his firm kneading. “I requested a transfer under the assumption that I would never be returning to the Regiment, and in the two years I have been on this ship that assured feeling has never changed.” Closing the small distance between them, Castiel allowed his hands to encircle Dean’s shoulders and leaned into the man when his arms wound around the Angel’s waist in return. “Not only do I plan on spending the rest of my career with the Federation aboard this ship, I plan to do it with you.” Castiel kissed Dean. It was slow, deep, and perfect in that moment. Dean practically melted into Castiel.

When they separated, Dean let his head fall to Castiel’s shoulder with a groan. “You’re turning me into a chick, Cas. Worrying over you leaving me, talking about couples vacations, freakin’ movin’ in together.” Castiel’s light laughter brought a smile to Dean’s face that he kept hidden on his down-turned head.

“I assure you, Dean, you are not turning into a chick.” Dean would have laughed at Castiel using the term if the Angel had not emphasized his statement by rubbing their groins together to draw attention to their slowly growing erections. Instead he let out a small moan and copied the movement.

“You want to know what the best part of all the system maintenance, Captain taking a holo-vacation, orbiting a planet, ship on downtime. . .” Dean waved a hand beside their shoulders, “thing, is?” He didn’t wait for an answer, but moved his hand from the empty air to ghost down Castiel’s torso as he answered his own question. “No reports to file. We get to go straight to down time.” He snaked his hand between them to rub his palm along Castiel’s stiffening member, a smile spreading across his features at the way the Angel pushed into it.

There was no more talking. Instead they were more occupied with kissing, touching, trying to get undressed without moving away from each other. It was a slow shuffle to the bed, clothes marking the way as they were dropped forgotten to the floor. Stumbling into the side of the bed, the men collapsed onto it in a tangle of naked limbs. Their hands roamed everywhere, looking to touch every part of the other, their own bodies aching to get closer for any friction they could manage in all the right places. Castiel nudged Dean onto his back and rolled half onto him, enough that he could reach down and wrap his hand around both their erections. Dean let out a moan as his head fell back and his hips bucked into Castiel’s.

Castiel’s movement as he slid his hand up and down their shafts was slow at first. He leaned in to kiss Dean’s exposed neck, his thumb rubbing over the leaking tips of their cocks to spread the pre-come there to ease his way. Dean’s hand slid down his back until he gripped one side of Castiel’s ass and squeezed, his index finger sliding down his crack. Castiel bit down on Dean’s collarbone as he felt the tip of that finger push at his entrance. He sped up his movements as they both bucked their hips. Dean’s finger slid a little deeper, both men letting out panting moans. It was rushed. It was a little rough. It was perfect.

Dean wound his free hand into Castiel’s hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss as he pushed his finger in deeper. In response Castiel tightened his grip just the slightest and gave a twist of his wrist around their heads. He ate up Dean’s grunts as he came between them, licking into the man’s mouth. With the added lubricant and only a few more strokes Castiel was right behind him. He eased his grip, moving his mouth to Dean’s jaw with more kisses. Dean eased his finger from the warm hole, rubbing the outside of Castiel’s entrance and causing the Angel to moan around his kisses. 

Slowly they came down from the highs of their orgasms, their softer ministrations serving to draw out the blissful feelings. Castiel leaned away from the comfortable body pressed against him for tissues from the nightstand to clean them off. Finally pulling Dean in close to him to get comfortable. It only lasted a moment before Dean was shifting and squirming, struggling to pull the covers from beneath their bodies to tuck them in. He had finally settled back into place, relaxing against Castiel who let out a small huffed out laugh, when Dean's communicator sounded from the pile of clothes discarded on the floor.

“Nope. No. I am off duty and I refuse to answer anyone.” Dean shook his head and curled into Castiel’s side.

“What if it’s important, Dean?” 

“No. The ship is basically in hibernation, there should not be anything on to cause problems.” The beeping sounded again.

“They are insistent. As head of Engineering, you are responsible for answering.” The Angel nudged his side, trying to dislodge Dean, but the man buried his head in a pillow and went limp.

“If it’s that important they will call Captain Singer, and he knows where to find me.” Castiel shook his head at the mumbled response and climbed form the bed himself. “What?” Dean pushed up to glare at the other man.

“Either you can answer it or I will, no doubt raising unnecessary questions.” Castiel held out the small device with an honest to god actual smirk. Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the frown on his face when that expression really made him want to smile.

“Winchester.” Dean growled into the communicator now in his hand.

“I would hope that isn’t how you always answer a page, Dean.” Both men stiffened and their wide eyes met.

“Ummm, no, sorry. Is there something you need? I thought the away team was staying on the planet?” Dean ran a hand through his hair, shifting slightly to allow for Castiel to climb back in the bed and wrap himself around Dean’s lap.

“The team is, yes, but I came back to the ship for the night. I found a small gift for you and thought I could bring it to you.”

“No. Dad, I am turned in for the night, it was a very long day.”

“How tiring can staring at computer screens really be?” John’s words had Castiel running a soothing hand along Dean’s thigh.

“Why don’t you meet me on the bridge first thing in the morning?”

“I was hoping to talk to you alone. Isn’t Novak helping you on the bridge.”

“Yeah he is. But I can have him go get coffee for us before meeting me. It’ll delay him and give us a little time to talk in private.” Dean sighed and let his hand fall to the Angel’s shoulder.

“Very well. I expect to see you early then.” The line cut off before Dean could add a comment of his own. Lightly tossing the small device on the nightstand, he scooted down the mattress slightly to get back in the comfort of the bed.

“Sorry I have you running errands in the morning.”

“Shall I bring up two slices of pie to help improve your morning?” Castiel asked as he lay a kiss on Dean’s head.

Dean grinned and reached up a hand to rub Castiel’s jaw. “You’re perfect, Cas.” He gave him a kiss. “Don’t ever change.” They continued to exchange lazy kisses and small smiles until they fell asleep entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos! They keep me going strong!


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had been on time. He had managed to pull away from Castiel’s embrace and climb from bed, on time. He had been walking to the door, his hand extended to the lock panel as he stopped for a last kiss from the Angel walking him to the door, on time. But as he crossed the entrance he caught sight of Sam stepping out of his room down the hall and he jerked back into the room, nearly running down Castiel who steadied him with a confused look.

“Sam.” Dean hissed out only a moment before they could hear the soft footsteps down the hall.

“Novak?” Sam’s voice floated to them. Castiel pushed Dean deeper into the room and the man knew he was going to spend yet another morning in the bathroom listening for an escape.

“Lieutenant Winchester.” Castiel tried to look as composed as he could considering he was only half dressed and standing in the open door of his quarters, trying to block the man’s view into his room. The younger Winchester stopped in front of him, his eyes taking in the Angel’s state of undress with raised eyebrows.

“Is everything ok?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Yes. I thought I heard a hail from the door, but I must have been mistaken. Were you not supposed to be on the planet with Doctor Moore?”

“Oh Jess and I prefer our quarters on the ship to accommodations on the planet, so we came back for the night. We are going back there in a little bit, that’s why I am up so early. What about you? I didn’t think Dean would be starting this early.” Sam smiled and took a casual step closer making Castiel take one back, into the room. A gesture the other man seemed to take as an invitation. With a deep breath Castiel moved to give the man entrance as he quickly buttoned up his uniform jacket.

"Your father asked to speak with him privately this morning, so Lieutenant Winchester asked that I make a trip down to the mess deck for breakfast.” Castiel sat on the edge of his unmade bed and began pulling on his boots.

“He has you running his errands? You know you don’t have to do that kind of thing for him.” Sam frowned as he watched the Angel’s movements.

“You misunderstand me. We do not have much time to eat due to the careful scheduling for the systems maintenance. By getting us something, I am giving Lieutenant Winchester and his father time to speak while ensuring I don’t go hungry.” Castiel stood and led the other man from the room, not bothering to stop at the computer on the way out. Dean would be in too much of a hurry to meet his father on the bridge to stop and read another note. Instead he quickly led Sam from the room. “Perhaps you would like to join me? I am sure Doctor Moore would appreciate the gesture.”

“Yeah. I think you are right.” Sam followed him to the TurboLift. As the other man stepped inside, his back to Castiel, the Angel discreetly tapped his communicator twice, saying Dean’s name as quietly as he could. With a small nod he stepped onto the lift and spoke their destination into the open chamber.

“So you and Dean are becoming friends? Is that why you have been more interested in engineering lately?” Sam asked, turning slightly toward Castiel and reminding the Angel just how observant the younger Winchester could be.

“Well, I do actually wish to learn more about the ship on which I serve, but yes, I find that I enjoy your brother’s company and our growing friendship.”

“And just in time for my father to show up and whisk you away to the Impala.” Sam huffed out a weak laugh.

“Captain Singer and your brother have assured me that I will not be reassigned, that they will ensure I stay here.” Castiel said just as the door hissed open. He stepped out and walked briskly down the short hallway to the mess deck which was nearly empty but for a few people who would rather enjoy their morning coffee in the company of others huddled around a small table. Sam gave them a small wave and followed the other man to the bar where a tired looking Jo leaned over her own steaming beverage.

“Castiel, Sam, what brings you by so early?” She straightened up slightly.

“I have come to ask you for two slices of the pie Mr. Lafitte had made.” Castiel asked and Sam stared at the way the corners of his mouth ticked up as he spoke.

“Of course. Give me just a second.” She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the men to wait for her. When she reappeared Sam was just about to speak, but she beat him to it. “Tell Dean these are the last two slices, and since no one can make it to his standards he will have to wait for Benny to get back on the ship. And here’s some coffee to help get y’all going.” She held up a steel thermos before handing both to Castiel.

“Thank you, Miss Harvelle, we appreciate it.” Sam was sure the barely there smile the Angel gave Jo was something rare indeed, but he must have seen it before.

“Just call down when you need a refill. And I will have someone send up lunch again today.”

“Again, thank you.” He gave a small nod before turning to Sam. “Lieutenant Winchester, I hope you enjoy your trip with Doctor Moore.” And he was gone before Sam could speak up.

“Sam? Hey!” Jo snapped, getting the man’s attention. “What did you need?”

“Can I get some of those fruit tarts Jess likes so much?”

“Sure thing.” As she stepped away to the foodslots Sam looked back to the entrance of the room where Castiel had disappeared moments before, thinking.

Back in the room Dean waited until he heard the room beyond his door fall silent before he began counting to ten to be sure. Just as he was about to slide the door open, he heard the static filled double clicks and knew Castiel had led his brother far enough away that Dean could safely make it to the bridge. Quickly he stepped out of the bathroom and hurried across the room to the main door, drawing back just before his hand could touch the panel.

“Computer is there anyone in the hallway outside this door?”

“Negative. Residential corridor B is empty.”

“Thanks, Baby.” Dean mumbled before gesturing the door open and rushing from the room. He walked through the halls as fast as he could without breaking into a run to get to the bridge and his waiting father.

“I expected you here a half hour ago, Dean. Surely punctuality is something Bobby expects from his officers.” John Winchester crossed his thick arms over his chest and frowned as his son came to a stop in front of him.

“There was an unavoidable delay. Sorry. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Dean turned to the computer bank, typing in a few beginning commands to distract himself and calm his breathing. Suddenly a flower appeared before him and Dean jerked back slightly with a frown.

“I wanted to give you this.”

“Thanks, Dad, but I’m not much of a flower guy.” Dean turned, eyes still on the deep orange blossom above a golden stem and leaves.

“It’s not for you, not really. It’s a chameleon rose. It changes color with the mood of the person holding it. I saw one once on a mission and brought it home for your mother. She loved it, said it reminded her of the Earth roses her mother gave her when we left the planet. Anyway, I saw them down on Betazed and thought maybe you and Sam would like them to give to someone special.”

“Dad.” Dean frowned and took a breath to respond.

“I am sure Sam has already given that young doctor his, I saw the way they look at each other.” John pursed his lips before smirking. “Maybe that beautiful Miss Breaden would like one.”

“It’s not like that between me and Lisa, Dad.”

“Be that as it may, I thought you could hold on to it for when you find that someone special.” He held the rose out again. “You’re not getting any younger, Dean. Pretty soon you’ll be looking for someone to settle down with. And I think your mother would have loved the thought of you sharing this little token with that woman.” Dean sighed and tentatively took the flower from his father. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly just as the door to the hallway whispered open to admit Castiel.

“I’ll get out of your hair so you men can get to work. Plan on enjoying our last day at the planet.” John winked at his son before turning and leaving the bridge.

“Dean?” Castiel asked as he took a step further onto the bridge.

Dean quietly chuckled. “Another almost nice moment courtesy of Captain Winchester.” Dean held up the rose. “He gave one to both me and Sam for us to give to that ‘someone special’ in our lives.”

“No doubt Doctor Moore finds it beautiful.” Castiel said hesitantly as he approached.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Dean nodded. Slowly he reached out and took the box from Castiel’s hands.

“It’s the last of the pie.” The Angel said into the quiet, only receiving a nod in return as Dean set the box on the chair next to him. Just as carefully he took the thermos and bent to set it on the ground next to the chair. Straightening he held out the flower.

“What do you think, Cas, got a place in our room for this?” Dean’s voice was hushed as he reached out his other hand to pull the Angel closer to him. Before he could get an answer Dean kissed him. Slowly Castiel pulled back.

“Are you ok, Dean?” He rested their foreheads together, his hand rubbing small circles in Dean’s lower back.

“Yeah. He mentioned my mom thinking the gesture would be sweet, and you know, I think my mom would have really liked you, Cas.” Dean pressed the rose into the other man’s free hand. “I love you.” He kissed Castiel again, both men loosing themselves in the small free moment before the sound of Dean’s communicator interrupted them.

“Engineering to Lieutenant Winchester. We are all good to begin today’s work.” Without pulling away from Castiel, Dean pushed his hand between them and tapped the device on his chest.

“Roger that, Bradbury. Let’s get started.” He pulled his hand free and leaned just enough to type in the start command on the system he had already pulled up on the bank of computers. Giving Castiel one last peck on the lips, Dean finally pulled away and picked up the box of pie before sitting in its spot. “Let’s eat.” Castiel gave a rare, bright smile as he sat down in the chair next to Dean, gently placing the flower on the computer next to him.

 

“Clear me, Bradbury.” Dean said into his communicator, holding his breath for a beat as he leaned on the edge of the computer bank.

“We are all clear down here, Sir.” Bradbury’s voice filled the silent bridge. “Computer is showing all relays and systems.” Another brief pause and Castiel could imagine everyone on the lower deck held their breath as well as they waited. “That’s clear, Sir. Everything is green, running, and smooth!” Her excitement bubbled through the line and Dean jerked up with a clap of his hands. Castiel could hear the cheer that must have filled the Engineering deck.

“That’s it guys. We did it.” Dean’s smile lit up his face as he turned to Castiel. “If we had pulled into a Federation port it would have taken two of their teams running around the clock a good week to do what we just did in two days. Is my crew kick ass or what!” Dean grabbed the Angel up in his arms, their closeness allowing Castiel to hear the cheering and hollering coming through the comm line just as he was sure some of them must have heard his laughter in return.

“Sir?” Bradbury’s voice strained to be heard over the noise. “Do you think since we are so extraordinary we could get some time down on the planet before the away team gets back?” Dean glanced over at the computer console before working out the numbers in his head, trying to recall when the Captain said the team would be back.

“Yeah, Charlie. As soon as you guys can get things cleaned up down there, go ahead and head down to Betazed. I’ll get a hold of the Captain and request some additional time. Be back to post by oh seven hundred.” Another cheer went up over the communicator causing both men to laugh as Dean reached up to cut the line.

“You are head of a truly exceptional crew.” Castiel smiled and Dean could only stare at him for a moment.

“Come on. I am thinking we need a break too.”

“Dinner in my quarters?” Castiel stepped close. “Perhaps an early night in bed.” He leaned in, laying a whisper of a kiss just below Dean’s ear before pulling away once more. As the shiver ran its course through his body, Dean noticed Castiel had picked his rose up with the movement and he smirked.

“That is the best idea I have heard all day.” Taking his tablet in one hand, Dean reached out and intertwined the fingers of his other hand with Castiel’s free ones. 

“I will have to look up the meaning of the colors, but I do believe pink is the universal term for love, is it not?” Dean turned to see Castiel focused on the rose whose petals were a beautiful painting of deep blue just above the stem that faded and swirled into a pink at the tips.

“Yeah, I think it is.” Dean grinned and turned back to leave the room, pulling Castiel behind him as he remained transfixed with the flower in his grasp. It was because of his attention to the colors that Castiel ran into Dean when the other man jerked to a stop. Swiftly Castiel turned his focus on the two men that stood in front of them, having just entered the bridge, and followed by the rest of the crew.

Castiel felt the way Dean’s entire body tightened next to him and his instinct to protect kicked in, causing the Angel to default to his usual stoic manner as he spoke up.  
“Captain Singer, you are early in your return to the ship. Is there a problem?”

“We had a little issue on the planet.” Captain Singer’s eyes flicked briefly to the visiting Captain standing still next to him. “If I have the timetable right, the systems maintenance is done by now?” Bobby’s gaze turned back to his Chief of Security, the two of them trying to reign in the situation.

“Yes, Sir. The ship is back to her usual excellent condition thanks to Winchester and his team.” Castiel had been slowly lowering the rose in his hand until it was at his thigh and he was able to angle the bud to hide it behind his leg. Unfortunately he watched as Captain John Winchester’s gaze followed the movement. With the now black bud hidden, the other’s gaze shot up to instead land on his son.

“Him?” John Winchester nearly spat out into the quiet between him and Dean. At the hitch in Dean’s breathing, Castiel made to pull his hand away, but the grip on his fingers tightened.

“Yes, him.” Dean himself was impressed by the way his voice didn’t tremble or break.

“Novak, I think it is abundantly clear that you would not be fit for service on my ship. I will not be putting in for your transfer of assignment.” John bit out, his gaze never leaving his son.

“Very well, Sir.” Castiel remained unaffected by the news.

”Well, Dean, you continually fail to meet my expectations, don’t you.” John sneered. Castiel let out a noise suspiciously close to a growl before taking a half step forward and nearly in front of Dean.

“Lieutenant Winchester-” Cas began, but Dean placed two fingers from the hand holding his tablet on his arm to stop the Angel, quietly whispering his name. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hand, continuing on. “Lieutenant Winchester has never failed to _exceed_ expectations, sir. Perhaps if you had been more active in his upbringing you would be aware of his exemplary grades throughout his time in the Academy. Maybe then you would have known about the numerous letters of recommendation he received from everyone of note upon his graduation. You might have even been apprised of the knowledge that Lieutenant Dean Winchester was the most desired engineering officer and was literally fought over until Captain Singer pulled out nepotism and claimed him for this ship. Of course, you wouldn’t have been told that no one in the Federation spoke out as Captain Singer claimed Lieutenant Winchester as his own, because no one has viewed things any differently. In short, _Captain_ Winchester,” the title was little more than a slander, “in regards to anyone of import, Lieutenant Dean Winchester is an exceptional officer and remarkable man.” 

Both Winchester men stood stock still as the impact of the words the Angel had spoken slowly faded in the silence of the room. 

“I think it’s time you left my bridge, John.” Captain Singer’s voice was firm and cold, reminding the men they were not alone on the bridge. Dean’s eyes landed on his brother as the younger man slowly smiled and nodded in response. 

“I am not done speaking to my son, Singer.” John hissed, Castiel’s words having cut a little too deep. Before he could turn back to the two young men, Bobby had taken another step forward, followed closely by Security Officer Tahmoh.

“This is my ship, John, and I am telling you to get off my bridge.” Barely tilting his head so that his eyes remained on the other Captain, Bobby threw orders behind him. “Gadreel, Andrea, please ensure that Captain Winchester makes it to his guest quarters. And I’ll assume you understand that you will be accompanying him in the rest of his brief and limited stay with us.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Gadreel’s voice was cold as he stepped forward with Andrea, both reaching out a hand meant to guide but also imply that force would be used if necessary. Everyone saw the twitch in the elder Winchester’s jaw as his eyes darted from his son to his former friend before he took a step toward the TurboLift. Andrea turned and followed him to the entrance doors, but Gadreel hesitated a moment, turning slightly toward Dean and Castiel. “Lieutenant Novak, Sir, I would like to say on the behalf of your security personnel that we are relieved that you will be retaining your post.” Castiel gave a stiff nod and Gadreel turned and made his way to join the two waiting in the TurboLift. 

Dean stared at the doors to the lift in shock. How had the situation gotten so out of hand? Gadreel’s words meant that everyone standing on the bridge had witnessed the whole scene and knew exactly the specifics of what was before them. Quickly he realized that he was starting to panic, his breathing becoming quick and shallow, and the grip he had on Castiel with numb fingers was growing tighter.

“What are you all standing around for?” Captain Singer’s voice growled into the silence. “You all waiting for engraved invites to return to your posts? Let’s get this ship un-docked and on our way. I want to get to the next Federation post as quickly as possible to get the rabble off my ship.” Suddenly the bridge was a flurry of activity as men and women began moving around to get back to their chairs and consoles, a few giving Dean and Castiel nods and brief smiles as they passed. “Officer Mills, if you wouldn’t mind remaining on deck, I think Lieutenant Novak has earned a rest after helping with the systems these past two days.”

“Yes, Sir.” The woman gave the usual curt nod before smiling and patting Dean on the shoulder as she passed by.

“I expect a full report on the systems, Lieutenant Winchester.” Bobby said as he stepped down the ramp toward his seat. Dean opened his mouth to inform his Captain that the report was already done when Bobby stopped and turned to him with a pointed look. “In the morning.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean nodded. 

“Commander Turner, are all away team members on board and accounted for?” Bobby asked as he came to a stop in front of his chair. 

The First Officer turned to shoot a look back at Officer Mills who was tapping away at the raised console in front of her. She gave a quick nod. “Yes, Sir.” Turner grumbled, waiting the half beat until the Captain had sat before he did so as well.

“Helmsman Davis, plot a course.”

“What heading, Sir?” The young Ensign looked over his shoulder, his fingers hovering over the computer.

“The closest Federation base between here and any luxury planet. I think a few of my officers could use some shore leave.”

Castiel shook Dean’s hand gently, startling the man into realizing that they were still holding hands at all, and with a slight tilt of his head he indicated the now empty TurboLift. Dean nodded slowly, still a little shocked at the lack of any reaction aside from his father. As soon as the door slid shut behind them Dean used the two fingers extended on the hand holding his tablet to awkwardly tap his communicator.

“Winchester to Engineering.”

“Engineering, this is Bradbury. Sir, we are just finishing up the clean up down here and then… Wait. What?”

“Bradbury, there’s been a change in plans. We are leaving orbit early.”

“Yeah, we can see that, Sir. Why? Is everything ok?” Her voice rose slightly.

“As far as you need to know, Bradbury, yes. Everything is fine.” Castiel leaned over Dean to speak into the small device. “We regret to inform you the crew will need to continue working for now. We will be approaching a new planet soon and shore leave requests will be taken.”

“Yes, Sir.” Her voice was back to it’s usual, formal tone.

“I’m sorry, Charlie. But the crew’s work is not going to go unrewarded, I promise. Skeleton crews for the next few shifts, make sure everyone gets what rest they can.”

“Thank you, Sir. Will do.”

“Thank you, Bradbury.” Castiel closed the comm line and the door to the lift hissed open a moment later. Using his grip on Dean’s arm, Castiel pulled the man along the hallway of officers’ quarters. With the early return of the away team and the ship’s sudden departure, most of the crew was at their posts, leaving the way thankfully clear. At an intersection, the men glanced down the branching hallway to see Lieutenant Tahmoh’s imposing figure standing outside one of the guest quarters, gaze impassively honed on the wall across from him. Castiel continued in silence. Once in the room, he dropped his hand and strode to his desk.

“Computer, please enact a ‘do not disturb’ protocol for the room until further notice.” He placed the rose carefully on his desk.

“Do not disturb protocol in effect, Lieutenant Commander Novak.”

“Thank you. I also need a small vase for a single flower.” He looked down at the bloom. “How long does a chameleon rose live?”

“The chameleon rose can survive for decades if given the proper nutrients. Should I include those nutrients in the water of the vase?” The electronic lilt of the computer’s synthesized voice almost seemed to be said with a smile, causing the corners of Dean’s mouth to uptick in the same expression as he listened to his lover and the machine he loved speak to one another.

“Yes please.” Castiel crossed to the slot and waited the twenty seconds for the computer to materialize the small glass container. As he strode back to the desk, he paused only long enough to pull the tablet from Dean’s hand, placing it on the desk beside the vase.

“Well that went better than I thought it could have.” Dean finally spoke into the silence of the room. His gaze lifted slowly from the carpeting of the room to take in the shifting muscles beneath the tight uniform of the other man as he worked.

“Did it?” Castiel turned and leaned against the edge of the desk, his attention fully on the man across from him.

“Well, there could have been a riot. The crew could have revolted and demanded we be placed on another ship. Hell, Sam could have made a scene, signed up to go with my dad, and swore never to see me again.” Dean pursed his lips. “I think at one point I even envisioned being thrown in the airlock and suctioned off into space.”

“You couldn’t possibly believe those scenarios would really occur.” Castiel frowned and pushed off from the desk. “Our crew is particularly open-minded and accepting. Surely you know this.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t keep the worst case scenarios from popping up occasionally. So, all in all, I think it went well.” He slowly began to smile, reaching out for the man now in front of him. “Especially the way you stood up for me. That was sexy as hell.”

“I only stated facts he should have known. You are an incredible man, Dean Winchester, and everyone on this ship knows it.”

“Well, give it a few hours and everyone on the ship will know something else about me.” Dean sighed and closed the space between them. “We had talked about letting people know.”

“Are you really alright with this?” Castiel ran his hands along Dean’s arms.

“Yeah.” Dean gave a small smile. “And it’ll make life a whole lot easier. No more rushing around so no one sees me leaving here, no more having to make excuses for when I would rather spend time with you, and no more having to keep myself in check around you.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him into a kiss.

The Angel broke it off after only a moment. “You have to keep yourself a little in check, some restraint is advised in front of the crew.” Castiel’s small, barely there smile grew at the sound of Dean’s laughter.

“Ok, some restraint.” He kissed Castiel’s lips. “A little.” Another kiss to his jaw. “And just out there.” A third kiss, this one on the Angel’s neck, just above the collar of his uniform.

“Those are acceptable terms.” Castiel let his eyes slide shut as Dean continued to lay small kisses along the lower side of his jaw and his fingers found their way to the fastenings of his jacket.

“Glad you approve.” Dean mumbled as he pulled just far enough away to tug the uniform from Castiel’s shoulders.

“What about dinner?” Castiel asked as his own hands gripped Dean’s hips, slowly inching up under the fabric.

“Later.” Dean shook his head and quickly removed his own jacket, making it easier for Castiel’s hands to move up under the looser fabric of his undershirt. “No one’s bothering us this time.” Dean pulled his shirt off and did the same for Castiel, the Angel’s hands right back to their spots. “We have all night to ourselves.” Dean grinned before kissing him again and moving them both to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

They did have all night, and well into the next morning. Most of that time was surprisingly spent laying in the bed talking, their naked bodies intertwined under the covers but their attention more focused on the conversation at hand. Their kisses were slow, their hands caressed gently, their words were soft. When they did give into the need it was to make love, a term Dean had never used before and would be hesitant to admit to now; bodies moving slowly and steadily into one another as they took each other apart bit by bit and carefully put them back together. They slept in for the first time in their careers while on a ship, Castiel waking to his alarm only long enough to turn it off and have Dean pull him back into their warm cocoon and sleep. When the Angel did wake fully some time later he only ventured out long enough to use the bathroom and get them breakfast from the foodslot, returning to the bed just as Dean, who had taken his turn in the bathroom, was sliding back under the covers. 

They talked about everything and nothing, the things they didn’t get time to talk about in their limited time together. Dean told Castiel what he remembered of his mother and how Karen Singer had been so great to them without trying to take the other woman’s place. Castiel spoke of his family, allowing Dean to see into the world of the Angels a little more since the one other Angel he had ever been close with, Anna, had been raised by humans. Castiel relayed his conversation with Sam from the morning before and Dean was hopeful as he told the other of the small smile his brother had given him amongst the drama on the bridge. They shared their apprehensions and hopes for how the crew would react when they finally left the confines of the room.

They had finally made it to the shower and were slowly going about getting dressed when first Castiel’s then Dean’s communicator beeped. There were only two people on the ship that could override the ‘do not disturb’ protocol and both of them would have only paged the two officers for a good reason.

“Novak.” Castiel spoke into the device he had just refastened to the breast of his uniform.

“Novak, you and Dean come to my ready room as soon as you have a moment.” Captain Singer’s voice filled the room, just as rough as ever but the tone a lot more gentle than either officer was used to.

“On our way now, Sir.” Castiel frowned as he closed the comm line. Dean moved faster to get ready. “Computer, please terminate the ‘do not disturb’ protocol for my quarters.”

“Do not disturb protocol terminated. Do you wished to be informed of the hailings for Lieutenant Commanders Novak and Winchester made during the duration of the protocol?”

Castiel turned to Dean who quickly shook his head. “Not right now, Computer.” The Angel was sure nearly all the communiques would be trivial, but they would no doubt listen to them later in the day anyway. Without another word the men left the room and quickly walked the short distance down the hall to the Captain’s ready room. When they entered they were motioned to sit in the chairs across the table from the Captain.

“Bobby, is something wrong?” Dean sat on the edge of his chair, one hand on the lip of the desk in front of him for balance.

“Calm down, son, everything is fine. I was wanting to check in on you.” His eyes shifted to Castiel. “Both of you.” The Angel didn’t speak, instead turning his attention to Dean who ran a hand over the back of his neck and shrugged.

“I’m fine. I wouldn’t have wanted everyone to find out the way they did, and I had hoped Dad wouldn’t have found out at all, but hey, shit happens. Is there any fall out?” Dean’s focus fell to the his hand on the desk, his thumb nail scraping at some imaginary spot.

“About you two being together?” Bobby snorted. “Hell no. Or if there was some it was so small it wasn’t brought to my attention. As far as I can tell no one really cares.” Bobby shrugged and stood. “We’ll be at Federation Starbase twelve within the hour. Once there John will be escorted off the ship.” He walked around to lean against the side of the desk. “Sorry to say, but the way he found out works to our favor. I don’t have to fight him on any request to try for Novak’s transfer.” Bobby shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now we can be sure the two of your won’t be split up anytime soon. Saved me some hassle.”

Dean gave a light laugh. “Well since we saved you the trouble there, I don’t feel so bad about bothering you a little elsewhere.” Dean finally sat back in the chair and looked up at his Captain. “I’d like to relocate to Castiel’s quarters.”

“About damn time.” Bobby nodded, pushed off from the desk, and clapped Dean on the shoulder as he walked by. “Make it happen when you have the time.” He stopped at the door. “Any idea when two of my best officers plan on returning to duty?” He frowned at them but both men could see that he was holding a smile back. Both men stood and followed him through the door onto the bridge.

“Officer Mills.” Castiel, spoke as he walked up the ramp to his station behind the Captain, Dean following. “Thank you but I will resume my post now.”

“Yes, Sir.” Officer Mills gave a small nod and stepped back to make room for her superior. “I had Hanscum and Henrickson relieve Officers Kormos and Tahmoh at twenty-three hundred hours, but they both wished to be notified and act as escort when Captain Winchester is led to the Starbase.” Castiel gave a small nod, his hands flying over the panel in front of him as he reviewed the logs from his security team that had been on the planet.

“Thank you, Officer Mills.” He continued to read as she gave a small nod and took up her post just inside the door of the bridge’s TurboLift. Finally he looked up, motioning for Dean to take a step closer. With a small smirk Dean came in close, barely any space between his chest and Castiel’s shoulder as the Angel began to speak. “The reason for the team’s early return was apparently due to one of the away team’s inappropriate behavior. An incident involving a Betazoid female who felt harassed by one of our people.” Castiel’s voice was low as he tilted his head toward Dean, keeping their conversation to themselves.

“One of ours?” Dean frowned down at the console. After reading a moment he looked back up to see Castiel staring at him. “Of course.” Dean sighed, taking a step back. “I’m going to head down to Engineering, make sure Fitgerald or Bradbury haven’t started a mutiny in my absence.” He reached out a hand and squeezed Castiel’s wrist. “I’ll see you later.”

Castiel’s lips ticked up in his small smile as he gave Dean a nod. With one last squeeze of his hand, Dean turned and left the bridge, but Engineering was not his first destination.  
Rounding the corner of the corridor, Dean wasn’t surprised to find Officer Hanscum telling a story, her hands moving wildly through the air as she spoke, laughter filling the hallway from her and her audience, Officer Henrickson who was clutching his stomach with one arm as he laughed freely.

“That’ll teach him to come between an Earth woman and her jelly donuts, I said.” Donna’s voice, so filled with glee, brought a smile to Dean’s face.

“I’m glad to see that Captain Winchester hasn’t sucked the joy from the whole ship.” Dean spoke as he got closer, letting out low chuckles of his own as the Security Officers tried to regain their composure and return to their posts. “No, no, don’t let me stop your fun.”

“We’re on duty, Sir. We shouldn’t be having fun.” Hanscum said with as straight a face as she could manage.

“Something Novak taught you?” Dean smiled. “Anyway, I won’t turn you in for laughing.” He pointed at the door. “Anything of note?”

“Not since we took up the post and he tried to talk us into leaving him alone. I informed him that Captain’s orders were for him to have a guard at all times and he closed the door in my face.” Henrickson offered.

“As good as slammed it, he means.” Hanscum put in, leaning across the door to seem more a part of the conversation. Dean held back his growing smile. “Or as much as you can with a computerized sliding door.” She shrugged, pursed her lips, and shook her head as she straightened her posture once more.

“Thank you, Donna.” Dean nodded and took a step closer to the door.

“Sir?” Hanscum’s timid voice was too different form her usual genial tone. Dean turned to her, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “I know it’s not my place, but…” She bit her lower lip, hesitating, before the words rushed out. “Is it true you and Lieutenant Novak are together?”

Dean took a deep breath. “You’re right, Hanscum, it’s not your place.” He glanced at Henrickson who was making no effort to not seem like he was interested, too. “Yeah, Donna.” Dean nodded and rocked back on his heels. “Yeah, we are together.”

“Good.” She nodded her head decisively. “I think you’ll be good for him. Help him blend in a little more with the crew.” She waved her hand in the air. Dean looked Henrickson head-on and the other man nodded.

“We’ve all noticed he’s attitude has been changing a little over the past few months, something we now think is thanks to you. He’s always been an excellent Commander, we’ve all thought that and we respect him. But lately,” Henrickson shrugged, “we’ve come to see he’s a pretty good guy, too.” Dean didn’t know how to respond. Silently he gave a small nod and motioned for the door to his father’s guest quarters to open and entered without asking.

John Winchester rounded the corner from the bedroom to the entrance of the quarters quickly to see who had entered, but at the sight of his eldest son, he jerked to a stop, a frown firmly embedded on his face. “Oh, it’s you.” Crossing his arms over his chest, John continued to stare at his son.

“We’ll be stopping at Starbase twelve soon, but I have to get back to Engineering and my team so I won’t be seeing you off. I thought I would say bye now, without the audience.” Dean fervently wished the pants of their uniforms had pockets were he could shove his restless hands. John only humphed and continued to stare. Dean heaved a sigh. “Look, I get it, I’m a disappointment, but I tried, ok, I kept trying to make you proud and it just wasn’t ever enough. I’m sorry you had to find out about Cas and I this way, I am, but it’s just another point on a long list of reasons I’m a failure. And all those other reasons have never stopped you in the past from pretending to give a damn.” Dean’s voice was rising and he fought to keep his emotions under control. “Just.” He swallowed thickly. “Just, be safe out there, ok? I’ll see you around, Dad.” Dean turned to the door before having a second thought and he turned on his father with an extended hand. "And just in case you do visit us again, or any other ship outside the Impala, maybe you should refrain from giving them a bad name with your behavior while off-ship. It's low to pull the stunt you did yesterday as a visitor."

Before the other man could respond or Dean could crumble, he hurried from the room. His brisk pace carrying him through the halls, to the turbo-lift, and down to the Engineering deck. By the time he had reached his office he had gained his composure and was able to focus on his job. Although, thanks to the system wide overhaul and his excellent crew, there wasn’t much for him to do. Instead he spent the next hour in his office looking through his team’s very brief reports on the time he had been gone and listening as each of those men and women came into his office with barely concealed words of approval on his newly revealed relationship. It was great to know his people supported him, but by the end of it he was emotionally exhausted and almost wishing for some emergency to distract them all.

Instead he got his own distraction soon after the last of his team left his office.

“I heard there’s going to be a vacancy among the Officers’ quarters now that you and Novak are shacking up.” Sam spoke as he entered the office, the door sliding quietly shut behind him.

“Dammit news travels too fast on this ship.” Dean shook his head as he leaned back in his seat.

“Nah, Bobby told me as we were leaving the transporter room after seeing Dad off. You weren’t there.”

“They still haven’t made the technology for me to be in two places at once, Sammy.” Dean ran a hand along the top of his desk. “Is there an actual reason for your visit or are you just here to restate facts?”

“Don’t get all defensive with me.” Sam shot back as he fell into one of the chairs on the other side of the desk from his brother. “Just checking in to make sure you are alright.”

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I’m fine!” Dean threw up his hands. “It’s nothing new, Sam. Dad’s always disappointed in me for something or other. And I always get over it.”

“You shouldn’t have to, Dean. He should be damn proud of you.”

“Well he’s not. I don’t know why but I do know there is nothing I can do to fix it. So I am just going to keep doing what I do.” Dean shrugged. 

Sam stared at him for a moment before he let the anger drain out of him. Sitting back in the chair with a huff he let out a barely there chuckle. “You know I almost had it figured out, too.”

“What?” Dean frowned.

“You and Novak.”

“Yeah, about you digging into my business.” Dean leaned forward. “Don’t you have your own life to be interested in? Why do you have to go around trying to figure out mine?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shurgged. “Because you’re my brother and I like to be informed.”

“Whatever. You like to put your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Dean pointed a finger at his brother. “You nearly got me caught earlier.”

“I did not jerk. I kept it to myself.”

“Bitch.” Dean mumbled, shaking his head. “How did you figure it out?”

“Ok, so,” Sam moved to the edge of his seat and Dean almost laughed at the eagerness in his brother. “You called him Cas; the guy who never refers to anyone by less than their title and last name and he was letting you nickname him. Then he goes and calls you Dean! And at first I was all, maybe the guy’s finally breaking out of his shell and making friends. Then he smiles!” Sam threw up his hands as if this clue was the biggest discovery since warp drives. “Angels don’t smile.”

“Anna smiles.” Dean pointed out.

“Normal Angels don’t smile. But anytime you’re the topic of conversation, Novak’s lips do this thing where it looks like he wants to smile, like he’s just learning how.” Dean got a smile of his own at the memory of what smile Sam was talking about.

“He really smiles, too. A big, dopey grin, teeth and all. And he gets these little wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.” Dean gestured to his own eyes. “And his laugh.” He shook his head as he let out his own chuckle.

“Wow.” Sam stared open mouthed.

“What?” Dean looked up.

“I mean I guess I should have seen it when you were standing on the bridge, openly holding his hand and facing Dad, but…” Sam shook his head and his astonishment turned to pure happiness. “You love him.” Dean smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Wow.”

“Can you pick a different word?”

“It’s just… That’s big, Dean.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Wow.”

“Ok, Sam, I’m telling the Federation you cheated on your tests. No way a kid supposedly that smart can’t come up with something better than ‘wow’ three times in a row.”

“I’m just shocked.”

“You’ll get over it soon enough.” Dean tapped his hands on the desk in front of him. “Ok, well I know it may seem that I don’t do much around here, but I actually do have a job.” He gestured to the door as his brother slowly stood up. Before he could react Sam had pulled him into a hug. “Umph. Alright Sasquatch.” Dean patted his brother’s back in response and waited for the moment to be over.

“I’m happy for you, Dean.” Sam said softly as he pulled away. “You deserve to be happy.” Dean opened his mouth to make some retort, but closed it without making a sound. Instead he nodded and took a deep breath.

“Yeah, Sam, I’m real happy.” Another pat to his brother’s shoulder and the two men stepped out of the office and went their separate ways; they did have jobs to do after all.

 

“Get off my ship.”

“Jeeze, Captain, we’ll miss you too.” Dean chuckled as he lifted the travel case onto the transporter platform.

“Ain’t no one said anything about missing you, things’ll be just fine on this old ship without the two a’ you.” Bobby waved a hand at his two officers.

“Well, you know where to find us if anything happens. Just make sure Bradbury and Lindberg are not on shift together, ever.” Dean pointed to where Ash stood in the corner, waiting to get back to duty with a smirk.

“It’s a week, Dean, I think we got this.” Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his brother into a crushing hug, something that was becoming more commonplace much to Dean’s frustration. “Besides, it’s nothing but supply runs and one routine science base check in.” Sam let go of his brother and extended a hand to Castiel.

“I have to agree, Dean, things will be fine without us.” Castiel shook the younger Winchester’s hand firmly before turning to guide Dean to the platform.

“Listen to you all jinxing everything.” Dean grumbled.

“Go. Enjoy the shore leave while you can. I am capable of running my own ship without you, boy.” Bobby waved them off. “Officer Masters, prepare to beam them down.”

“Gladly, Sir.” The woman at the console smirked as her fingers moved over the controls effortlessly.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. We’ll see you in a week.” Dean lifted a hand in only a half salute before positioning himself in one of the circles on the platform.

“Captain.” Castiel gave a full salute, his back straightening into that perfect Angel posture.

“Enjoy your vacation boys.” Bobby nodded. “Lot of work to get done when you get back, what with the shift in command and all.” The Captain lifted a hand, signaling the transport technician.

“What?” Dean frowned.

“I always thought the wrong Winchester wore the Captain’s bars.” Bobby mumbled just loud enough as the two men in front of him began to dematerialize. Sam let out a laugh at the shocked look on his brother’s face just before it vanished.

“Think he’ll be able to relax with that little thought floating around?” Sam turned to follow Captain Singer from the transporter room.

“Probably not for a little while.” Bobby stopped and gave him a smirk. “But I doubt that Angel will let him stay distracted for too long.”

“Aw, Bobby, I didn’t need that in my head.” Sam groaned as he watched the other man walk away from him, headed back to the bridge. Bobby let out a low chuckle and waved over his shoulder to the younger man. Sam rubbed at his eyes for a minute, trying to focus on something else. Surely there was some almost dangerous experiment down in the science lab to turn his attention on. With a firm nod, Sam turned in the opposite direction and headed back to his job. 

Out in the vast reaches of space a Federation Galaxy class ship left the orbit of the vacation planet Risa, headed for their next rendezvous for a supply run. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing of note in the Captain’s logs, other than the fact that two of her officers were on shore leave. Just another day among the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there will not be another story after this, sorry if the tease got your hopes up. If I start writing more I could probably go on forever and I have other stories to work on. Like the one I am starting now!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! And thanks for all the great comments and the kudos! Love you all!


End file.
